Mas alla de la amistad
by SorayaMendez
Summary: Ya , pasaron 2 años de la tragedia que los había unido aquel tiempo / todo había cambiado , y con ayuda de aquel pasado que le habian separado , podrán encontrase de nuevo Parejas: Leon&Claire / Jill & Chris / Becca & Billy / Elza & Ark / Ada & Wesker /Sherry & Jake (( entre otros))
1. Encuentro de madre e hija & Recuerdo 1

**Hola a todo, espero que les guste mi segundo fic .**

**((Advertencia si usted no le gusta, la pareja de Cleon o Shake por favor no la lea por favor)) **

**Cosa que aquí se verá esta parejas, a como se desarrolle la historia, en fin espero que les gustes **

**Capitulo 1 & -((Encuentro de madre e hija y un viejo Recuerdo 1)) **

Helena y sherry estaban a punto de ser atacadas por , las manos del Mr.X, cuando leon lo llamo para que , ningunas de las chicas saliera mal leon fue lanzado con toda las fuerza que tenia , la vestía el lo iba a tacar por segunda vez , fueron envuelto por una niebla las , chicas miraron para arriba y vieron unos aviones de la **Bsaa** uno de ellos los había salvado helena y sherry se acercaron donde estaba leon

leon , leon – dijeron ambas chicas algo angustiada por la salud de , su amigo y líder de misión

Leon aun seguía en pie, pero se tambaleaba, del gran dolor que le dejo, se inclino para no dejar cortar la poca respiración que aún le quedaba. Sherry busco su comunicador en el bolsillo derecho del chaleco que tenia.

Hunnigan , por favor manda un medico – dijo sherry algo alterada, por la salud de leon

Ya Dj fue a buscarlos -dijo la morena

leon , por favor resiste ya la ayuda viene en camino – dijo helena con algo de miedo

Tranquilas, tranquilas –Leon decía entre susurros

Cuando vieron leon se había desplomado al suelo, ellas revisaron su pulso al sentir que aun tenia , rogaron para que el helicóptero , no habían pasado ni una hora Dj ya había llegado el se bajo para ayudar a las chicas a levantar a leon del suelo , ellos tomaron a leon con cuidado para no lastimarlo más de lo que esta , lo colocaron en una camilla con mucho cuidado

Ya los tengo, hunnigan a que parte los llevo – Dj comunico, rápidamente hunnigan por comunicador inalámbrico

Ya veo, cerca hay un hospital, sabes del Howard University Hospital , a Dj – hunnigan respondió

Claro, hay es donde mi esposa tubo a mi Andy, entonces abisele a la esposa de Kennedy –Dj dijo con un tono muy alto, cosa que hizo que sherry y helena

Que – ambas gritaron, porque ninguna de las dos sabía aquel secreto

Ellas giraron a ver si leon se había despertado, por aquel escándalo de haces unos segundos, al notar leon aun estaba inconsciente, con la mano en su pecho sherry se acerco a el .Leon , no sé porque no me lo dijiste antes ,m.. si eso es verdad por favor soporta no quiero que – la rubia dijo con un tono de desilusión al respecto de lo que ocultaba el agente

Que ustedes no lo sabían? –Dj pregunto algo extraño a las compañeras de leon

Créelo que si no fuera por, ti no lo supiera-Helena dijo con algo de incredulidad a la palabra de Dj

Mm.. Ya veo, bueno cuando conozcan a su señora lo pueden llamar a él sarta cuna – Dj dijo en un tono para que ambas jóvenes tuvieran mil de preguntas de hacerle a Leon

Jajaja-Helena rio a, lo que dijo su piloto, a respecto de a la edad de la supuesta señora Kennedy

Sherry, solo le sostenía la mano a leon cuando de repente el empezó a abrir sus ojo .

Hola , sherry – leon dijo con un tono de dolor

Leon , gracias a dios no quedaste inconsciente completamente – sherry dijo con un tono muy triste, sin evitan que las lagrimas salieran de su cara

leon , levanto su mano y le seco las lagrimas a sherry .

Sherry , no llores , por.. Favor – leon dijo entre susurros

Helena, se les acerco donde estaban ellos dos . Leon se volvió a dormir helena, le puso la mano en el hombro de sherry .Se lo que tú y leon vivieron hace 17 años atrás , el me dijo casi todo – dijo la peli castaña en un tono de seriedad. Sherry solo se acurruco en los brazos de sus compañeras en señal de fuerza.

Helena..no quiero que muera sherry dijo en mal de llanto y tapándose la cara con el pecho de la peli castaña

Sherry, yo no tengo tiempo conociendo a leon , pero sé que él , como tu son los eternos sobrevivientes , y lo que se que leon como quiera te quiere –helena dijo en un tono muy sereno , en ese momento sherry supo que leon siempre , la había contado una parte de su pasado .

Chicas, ya estamos llegando – Dijo Dj

Ok – dijeron ambas chicas

Dj estaba descendiendo poco a poco al helipuerto, unas enfermeras esperaban con una camilla, abrieron las puertas del helicóptero, un par de enfermeras entraron a ver cuántos heridos fueron trasladados

Jovencitas quien es herido – una de ella pregunto

Es el - dijo helena

ok , Andy , Jey ayúdenos- la enfermera grito para llamar , mas ayuda .Un par de enfermeros corpulentos entraron al helicóptero , cada uno tomo una posición dos , la parte de la cabeza hasta el torso y los otros dos , cada uno un pie , lo pusieron lo mas suave a la camilla y se fueron a toda velocidad a , la sala de urgencia Dj , Sherry y Helena bajaron para que ambas jóvenes recibieran , algo de calmante para calmar el dolor de las heridas leves que se ocasionaron en la misión .

Dj, ya te vas? – Sherry pregunto algo cansada

No todavía voy a , espera que llegue mi querida amiga y madrina de mi hijo , la señora K –Dj dijo con un tono de broma

Y, por cierto quien es esa tal señora Kennedy y porque leon no comenta eso cuando estoy con él?- sherry pregunto un poco, molesta

En verdad no sé, será que quiere mantener su vida conyugal y su vida como agente separados y hablando se su señora esposa ella, aparte de mi Mónica mi sexy Mónica ella es la mujer más dulce como la miel que e visto, no sé como el vinagre y la miel pueden combínense a respecto de ellos dos –dijo Dj, cruzando sus brazos y riéndose de aquél comentario.

Enserio, ella es dulce? no es amargada como el –la peli castaña pregunto algo dudosa cuestionando la palabra de Dj.

Si y lo es de verdad, helena y te dijo que menos mal que su hija no salió igual que su padre bueno si salió en todo pero lo único que ella no le saco a el ese terrible carate que el tiene , pero creo que su hijo más pequeño si lo es – Dijo Dj respondiéndole la pregunta a helena.

Y tan especial es ella para leon?-Sherry pregunto.

Bueno lo único que, se es que el la conoce de años así el de dijo – Dijo DJ.

Así que leon tiene una familia y no es con Claire, el la dejo ir para siempre - Sherry dijo con mucho dolor al saber eso, ella quería que tal vez ellos serian unos excelentes padre y hacer una gran familia, sin evitar de llorar. Helena sintió nostalgia al ver llorar a su compañera, ese momento le recordó a su hermana, su querida hermanita Deborah Harper aun ya pasaron dos años de aquel terrible accidente y esa vil traición de Simmios en lo más enfondo de su corazón aun le dolía la pérdida de su hermana, pero en ese momento se sentía que estuviera volviendo a abracar a su querida hermanita Deborah.

Ya tranquila sherry – la peli castaña dijo acariciándole el cabello a la rubia

Sherry tu, dijiste Claire?- pregunto Dj

Si… - sherry dijo en susurros

No se niña pero creo que tu eres una adivina así se llama la esposa de Leon , - Dj dijo algo extraño al ver la actitud de la rubia

Que…! , estas bromeando, se que los se encontraron hace diez años atrás, pero leon la dejo ir como siempre y no sé si ella es la claire que conocí hace diecisiete – sherry dijo, con un tono de incredulidad al saber el nombre

Bueno, yo tampoco porque yo no la conozco, pero sé que cuando conozca a Claire, te gustara ser su amigo ella es demasiado divertida y bueno creo que ella vendrá mas tardes vendrá hunnigan creo que ya le aviso y será mejor que nos pongamos acomódanos y relajarnos porque ellos tardaran con leon allá dentro –Dj dijo acomodándose en las sillas de la sala de espera

Si, sherry será mejor a acomodarnos y bueno si le quieres quitar la cabeza a esa mujer cuando venga allá tú, pero primero tienes que clamarte – dijo helena sentándose al lado de sherry

Ok, gracias helena por preocuparte por mi – la rubia dijo limpiándose sus lagrimas y regalándoles una sonrisa a sus dos compañeros

Ya había pasado, tres horas aun leon se encontraba en la sala de urgencia las jóvenes se habían quedado dormidas, ambas se despertaron cuando vieron la hora eran un cuarto para las siete giraron, para ver si Dj estaba a su lado, a darse cuenta el no estaba se preocuparon. Ellas se levantaron donde estaban sentadas y se fueron al pasillo donde lo encontraron hablando con una mujer con un gorro blanco con una niña rubia en brazos

Dj… -gritaron ambas jóvenes, llamando la atención de los dos

eh… chicas , ya eran hora que se levantaran , bueno ella es la señora K – Dj dijo caminando donde estaban Sherry y Helena .Sherry al principio que le dijeron el nombre de la mujer de leon ella creía que estaban bromeando que , esa debió ser otra claire , pero al ver la mujer que se le acercaba ella no dudo dos veces y salió corriendo carturandola en un abrazo , todo en esa pequeña sala presenciaron esa conmovedora escena , todos estaban contento menos la pequeña jovencita rubia que , veía a esa extraña abrazando a su mamá

Ella, es mi mami – la pequeña dijo algo molesta

Sherry al escuchar la voz de la pequeña peli rubia se inclino para, verla bien al verla frente a frente vio que era una versión de claire pero rubia, y con todos los gestos posesivos de leon .

Wuao.. claire es increíble yo creía que te habías casado con cualquier otro tipo , ese jason el que me hablabas cuando estábamos esos pequeños momentos juntas y ella es muy hermosa es increíble y como se llama ?- sherry dijo en un tono muy feliz sin dejar de mira a la pequeña rubia

Sherry, en verdad estas como me dijo leon luces muy hermosa , realmente creía que solo estaría aquí Dj , jeje bueno ella es **Mary Elizabeth Kennedy** , pero le fascina que le digan Elizabeth ella es la luz de los ojo de su papá , tío y abuelo – claire dijo tomándola para cargarla en brazos

Entonces jovencita tu, es que no le ibas a quitar los ojos a la supuesta señora K, según tu –Dj dijo con un tono sarcástico pero algo gracioso

Si... Sherry, ya que leon no te lo dijo – dijo helena siguiéndole el juego al moreno calvo

Ah .. y porque dicen eso sherry –claire pregunto con , algo de curiosidad

Eh… no claire ellos están jugando yo no dicho nada agresivo sobre la famosa esposa de leon , que resulto ser tu – sherry dijo algo nerviosa

Señor Dj, y donde esta mi papi? – Elizabeth pregunto algo triste teniendo su moral de barbie en sus brazos

a tu papá lo van a convertir en robot cops ,jeje no pequeña no creas solo lo están curando del golpe que se dio bueno cuando lo veas le dices que Dj estuvo aquí ok pequeña –Dj dj

mm.. ok ya te vas ?- dijo Elizabeth

Si pequeña solo te esperaba a ti y a tu mamá para, que estén con tu papá, acuérdate que a el no le gusta estar solo –Dj dijo a la pequeña rubia y despidiéndose de cada una

Ok, y esta lindura es la hija de Leon S. Kennedy –helena pregunto a la pequeña peli rubia, que a la cual escuchar la pregunta se rio un poco

Yo te conozco yo te, he visto donde trabaja mi papá, tú estabas hablando con un buen amigo mío Lott Klein no sé porque él se puso nervioso pero creo que le gusta, se que tu te llamas helena harper así me dijo mi papá y tu eres mi hermana mayor sherry, mi papi y mi mami me dicen que eres igual - dijo la pequeña rubia, en un tono muy animado y abriendo su moral para buscar un bock de dibujo .Porque no nos sentarnos, Claire yo tengo muchas cosas que poder preguntarte a ti –Sherry dijo tomando la mano de claire .Claire, Helena, Sherry y Elizabeth .ellas llegaron a la sala de espera, la pequeña al sentarse busco una linda cartuchera de barbie y abrió el bock de dibujo y empezó a mostrar los dibujos que ella había hecho desde que le compraron ese pequeño bock

Miren esta es mi familia, aquí está mi papá, mi mamá, mi hermanito, yo y sherry aunque te hice de mi edad ya que no sabía que eras grande y mi manito se llama **Robert S. Kennedy,** el babea mucho pero de todos los bebes del mundo él es mejor aunque mami me dice que Robert se parece mucho a papá pero en verdad no se – Elizbeth dijo ,en pequeñas rizas y mirando a su mamá

Y bueno Claire como, terminaron juntos-Sherry dijo muy curiosa

Sí, bueno por el poco tiempo que, conozco a leon yo pensaba que se quedaría con **Ada Wong** ya que ella, bueno creo que entre ellos dos había algo entre ellos –dijo helena algo dudosa

Claire suspiro. Bueno, hasta yo pensé eso hace siete años atrás, pero veo que la realidad en otra y bueno ese extraño romance, que termino, al final las verdades a la luz, y eso paso mucho después de la tragedia de **Rancon city** ,diría que diez años después – claire dijo , recodando aquellos momentos con buena cara

_**&&&&Flashback&&&**_

_**((Pensamiento de Claire))**_

**(((**Dios , pero que guapo , esta leon no parece a aquel policía que conocí esa noche , Dios debí irme con él ,no creo que ya está saliendo con ahíjen en estos momento , quisiera estar con él pero solo me ve como una hermana pequeña ni siquiera noto algo TTwTT en mí , pero que es lo que dijo si yo tengo novio , pero luce realmente bien** )))**

_**((Pensamiento de Leon )) **_

**((((** Nunca me paso, en mente verla de nuevo luce realmente hermosa, aun tengo en mi mente ese mensaje que me enviaste, pidiéndome ayuda lamento cada parte de mi ser no verte ayudado, en ese momento se que me necesitabas, pero por lo menos logre reunirte con tu hermano debo decir que lamento la muerte de aquel joven se que te dolió demasiado sé que **Steve Burside **marco una parte de tu vida , aunque admiro el valor de chico al decirte que te amaba , detesto de recordar que aquel prisionero de la isla **Rockfort **te amaba en verdad odiaría que un niño te alejara de mi**)))**

Claire, Claire, ese hombre es el famoso novio tuyo y porque no te fuiste con el? – pregunto la pequeña morena muy curiosa

Eh... No el solamente es mi amigo... jeje porque lo dices – dijo la peli roja algo tímida, y ruborizada

Y porque estas roja como una manzana?- la pequeña morena pregunto en un tono muy divertido

Solo porque tengo calor – Claire dijo para que la pequeña dejara de preguntar , en ese momento cuando estaba a punto de subirse a la limosina su teléfono solo al ver era un número no registrado a sus contactos

Hola, quien es? – dijo claire

Hola, claire soy yo **Elza Walker,** estoy aquí en Nueva York con chris y su esposa, es la mujer más dulce que e conocido a parte de a ti claire – la rubia le dijo en tono muy alegre

jejeje , estas con ellos dijes que les mando muchos besos y abrazos y amiga tengo mucho tiempo sin verte y adonde vives y donde trabajas no te e visto desde la graduación de preparatoria – dijo la peli roja , muy feliz de habar con una vieja amiga

Aquí en Nueva York , trabajo en la Bsaa , y Chirs me conto lo que te paso el 26 de septiembre de 1998 , claire lo siento mucho se que pasaste un infierno y bueno , se de lo que paso allá en Harvardville , en verdad pensé que la infección te había tocado amiga, en fin a respecto a eso Chris quiere hablar sobre eso – elza dijo , pasándole el teléfono a chris

Hermana, gracias a dios estas vivas sabia que esa infección no podría contigo, y no te lastimaste, no te hicieron daños los zombis?- chris pregunto , teniendo un tono de preocupación a respecto a la salud de su hermana

Tranquilo soldado, no me hicieron daño y bueno tengo solo una leve lección en mi pierna izquierda, pero no es algo de alarmarse leon me ayudo y gracias a el estoy viva – dijo claire

M... así que Kennedy estuvo ahí, bueno mas tardes lo llamare y le daré las gracias en salvar y no tocar a mi linda y pequeña hermanita, bueno te paso a elza ella creo que te va a decir algo a si jill te manda muchos besos y abrazos –chris dijo en un tono de alivio y pasándole el teléfono a elza

Claire, bueno aun te acuerdas el favor que me debes bueno chris me dijo que después de medio día vas a garra vuelo para, por favor no lo hagas te voy a esperar en **Addie , ((****Dakota del Norte****)) ** amiga es que bueno le dije a mi novio que yo estaría hay bueno lo bueno es que está nevando , por allá en estos momentos así que si te aburres con el amigo de mi novio no sé , puedes ir jugar con la nieve – elza dijo muy contenta

Claire suspiro. Bueno, está bien y a qué hora es la famosa cita y porque el chaperón?- pregunto la peli roja algo curiosa

Bueno diría que, es realmente interesante, ya que en verdad presentimiento que algo va a suceder algo, bueno si quieres saber y bueno lo quiero compartir contigo amiga así como cuando éramos niñas y será a partí de las ocho de la noche – dijo la rubia con un tono sarcástico

Ok, bueno nos vemos allá – dijo la peli roja colgando el teléfono, lo puso en vibrador, colocándolo en su bolso.

Tienes planes, después de esto Claire?-la tía de la pequeña, pregunto dándole una sonrisa

Si... Me encontrare con una, buena amiga de la infancia en Dakota del Norte más tarde, jeje – dijo claire , algo nerviosa por una extraña razón

Bueno solo tendremos una reunión, con nuestro superior y bueno después estaremos libres – dijo la tía de la pequeña, con un tono muy gracioso

Ellas llegaron a un lujoso hotel, cinco estrellas a unos millas de aquel, vieron solamente a tres de _**TerraSave**_ .Micheal ,Roy , Rose , la peli roja grita sus nombre al verlo , ellos se alegran a ver su amiga que , había llegado a tiempo la supuesta reunión de superiores .

Oh... Que es lo más hermoso, que e visto y que su cabello es como la sangra, más pura y divina de todas –Roy dijo en un tono muy seductor a su querida amiga peli roja, hizo que se ruborizada

Roy, claire tiene novio, señor seductor no le preste a atención a él ya le falta un tornillo claire jeje –rose dijo pegándole una almohada de mueble a la cara de Roy . En ese momento todos empezaron a reír al ver aquella escena, claire fue a buscar algo en su cartera cuando noto que su teléfono, estaba vibrando ella lo tomo al ver la pantalla era **Jason **ella respondió

Hola mi amor, como estas?- dijo claire

Hola tengo que decirte algo – jason lo dijo en un tono muy frio

Dime?- Claire respondió

Bueno es que bueno claire quiero tomarme un , tiempo tenemos ocho años , jeje tu entiende a mi linda – jason dijo un poco nervioso

Primero, yo no soy una ingenua ni una niña y si querías terminar con migo te fueras aparecido aquí – Claire dijo algo alterada

Bueno, ya era hora o que a demás ya no siento lo mismo que hace ocho años atrás, en verdad o siento espero que algún día comprendas –finalizo de hablar jason, terminando con la llamada.

Claire, no sabía qué hacer no quería que nadie se enterara de su recién rompimiento, nadie asesto su amiga así que decidió soportar hasta llegar a su destino, ella regreso donde estaban sus compañeros intentando de formar en su rosto una sonrisa forzada lo más natural que pudo

Todo bien, Claire?-pregunto micheal

Eh.. si porque lo dices ..Dice la peli roja sin dejar de sonreír

a no por nada , pensé que habías visto un fantasma , pero creo que no – dijo micheal algo sarcástico

_**&&&&& Fin de **__**Flashback &&&&&**_

Ocho años tirados a la basura, claire en verdad lo siento por serte recordar ese momento – dijo la peli rubia algo nostálgica

Na... Tranquila eso no fue peor para comenzar – claire dijo

Pero qué clase de poco hombre seria de corta con una persona desde, el teléfono o el acaso no sabe la ley de los novios – helena pregunto

Bueno cara vemos, corazones no sabemos – claire dijo algo seria

Mami y papi conoce, a tu viejo novio? –Elizabeth pregunto

jeje , si aunque cuando lo vio quería hacer las mismas cosas que tu tio – dijo claire riendo .

Las chicas reían y charlaban, una linda enfermera se les acerco

Buenas noches quien de todas es la señora Kennedy?- pregunto la mujer de blanca vestimenta

Soy yo y todas, estas son nuestras hijas –claire dijo señalando a Helena, Sherry y a Elizabeth

Bueno, pueden pasar y si es de quedarse hay unos muebles que se pueden acostar en la sala del paciente, pero eso si nada de escándalo ni gritos porque hay pacientes en recuperación al lado , osino tendré que sacarlas a todas entendido – pregunto la mujer seriamente

Si. Todas dijeron

Ellas entraron era una habitación de tonos cálidos, con un pequeño televisión en la pared y de frente estaba Leon en una cama, se estaba levantando de la anestesia que la habían aplicado, el al fijarse dio una gran sonrisa, al darse cuenta a quien había entrado

Hola, querida – leon dijo entre su curos

Hola mi héroe, como te sientes?- claire le pregunto acercándose a el

Bien, solo la placa de metal que tengo en mi espalda se me movió unos milímetros, pero estaré bien bueno eso creo, pero por lo menos te tengo a ti para que me mimes cariño – leon dijo en una forma un infantil

Si, mami papi necesita mucho , pero mucho cariño para que no se vuelva a enfermar y solo tú puedes dárselo – dijo Elizabeth con un tono serio

Claire Suspiro .Leon , noto que aun sherry estaba presente ella tenía , la cabeza baja

Creo que en algún momento, tendríamos que decirte sherry – leon dijo muy serio

Pero, porque no me dijiste sé que hay oportunidades que no nos vemos pero, cuando si… tu no confías en mi – sherry dijo con un tono muy molesta

**Sherry Birkin** , no digas esas tonterías se que debí decírtelo y se de lo que pensabas , bueno aun piensas de mi y de claire y para serte honesto , soy realmente feliz y no me arrepiento de nada y si quieres que te confieso , como claire me está aguantando eso si tu quieres – leon dijo en un tono muy serio

Bueno, pero para decirte ya claire nos conto una parte –dijo sherry

Si, es cierto leon – dijo helena

Papi, Mami, cuando salgamos de aquí sherry y helena pueden ir a la casa les prometo que no me voy a desvelar jugando, ni comiendo golosinas, pueden- dijo Elizabeth muy feliz

Claro, mi princesita pero sin hacer, un escándalo mi pequeña porque acuérdate lo que paso la ultimas vez – dijo leon riendo un poco al recordar, la travesura de su hija

Viva, irán a mi casa chicas, les enseñare todos los juegos que tengo , en mi casa tengo dos habitaciones extras solo para mis amigos – dijo la pequeña rubia muy feliz

Mi cielo es, para invitados – dijo leon

Sí, sí, bueno irán y así mi mamá y papá te pueden decir cómo se conocieron sherry y yo podre jugar con helena – dijo la pequeña rubia

Jejeje, bueno por mi estará bien pequeña – dijo la peli castaño riendo un poco, a como la pequeña lo dijo

Bueno yo también iré, pero me dirán todo?- sherry pregunto , mirando a leon y a claire

Si, lo haremos palabra de padres – dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, cosa que hizo sacarle una sonrisa en la cara de sherry

JEJE, te hicimos reír sherry, así que mañana escucharan, mi parte de la historia – dijo leon con su voz sarcástica

**Hola, en verdad les pido disculpa pero bueno e reacomodado la historia para que sepan como leon se había lastimado y bueno al principio de los capítulos serán de leon y claire , algunos saldrán (( Chis y Jill)) y (( Rebecca y Billy )) entre otros personajes clásicos hasta Ada , esta metía , en este como dicen en mi país coloquial mente este Peo :D jajaja bueno los vemos luego **


	2. Perdida , en el hospital

**Hola soy yo de nuevo, espero que les guste le segundo capítulo *w* **

**((Perdida, en el hospital y un viejo recuerdo parte 2))**

Ya había amanecido, de una noche de puros juegos de la Kennedy más joven , la primera en levantarse fue Elizabeth ella vio a todos durmiendo todavía , ella decidió encender el televisión , ella se fijo si su padres estaban dormidos ya que ella de ciaba ver algo de comiquitas ,ella no era la única que le levantaba muy temprano ya que ese don lo heredo de su papá él , la vio observándolo , ella parecía un pequeño osito que provocaba comer . Leon tenía los ojos serado para dejar cree a su hija que el todavía sigue dormido, teniendo el control en la mano derecho ella muy cuidadosamente lo tomo, pero su en vano ya que fue capturada por la mano de su papá.

Papi, tu también estas despierto ?– dijo la pequeña peli rubia algo nerviosa

Si mi princesa y no hay que ser ruido, mami y las chicas aun están dormidas y no queremos levantarlas cierto – dijo leon mirando tiernamente a su hija

Bueno, papi y cuando lo podemos ir a casa, es que tengo miedo de que rocky se coma mi dulce y así no tendré nada que darle a sherry y a helena – dijo la pequeña rubia recodando a su perro guardián

Mi pequeña, tranquila el no es capaz de hacer eso o no te acuerdas que el año pasado lo entrenamos para que no haga desorden, porque sabes como se pone tu mami y tu abuela cuando ven un desorden – leon dijo

Si, lo sé porque mamá, es mamá?- Elizabeth pregunto muy inocente mente

En verdad no lo sé, pero lo que sé muy bien es que yo siempre voy a necesitar a mamá, más que mi propio ego y ellas siempre tienen la razón aun en ciertas oportunidades, la razón la tengamos nosotros los padre, ellas para nosotros son lo mejor , bueno para mí , no sé si otros padres piensan igual a mi - leon dijo

Bueno si tu lo dices – dijo la pequeña volteando para encender el televisor.

Sherry y Helena se levantaron, y vieron a Elizabeth acostada al lado de su papá .

Y Claire?- pregunto sherry

Ella aun está dormida –leon dijo señalando donde estaba

Claire, si está realmente agotada bueno no quieres algo para desayunar leon ? – pregunto sherry

Bueno, tráeme solo galletas y un jugo de naraja y por claire no te preocupes que yo comparto mi comida con ella e hija que quieres?- Leon Pregunto

Papi, yo quiero ir con ellas por fis , papí puedo ir – dijo la pequeña poniéndole los ojos tiernos

Hay dios esos , ojos si existiera algo unos lentes a prueba a esa linda carita …..Dios – pensó leon

Tranquilo leon , que yo la cuidare – sherry dijo

Leon suspiro .que voy a hacer contigo Elizabeth, puedes ir pero sin dejarle de tomar la mano a sherry, entendido jovencita – leon dijo

Si, Papi no te preocupes – dijo Elizabeth, abrazándolo y dándole un beso en la mejilla

Ah… eres un amor, pequeña – dijo helena al ver escena de padre a hija. La pequeña, fue directo donde estaba sherry parada y agarro su mano, cosa que hizo que Sherry sonriera, las tres salieron de la habitación al poco rato que las chicas se habían ido a la cafetería claire se había despertado de su sueños

Hola mi bella, durmiente – leon dijo .

Eh...Hola, que horas es?-Claire respondió

Van a ser las nueves y Sherry y Helena se fueron a desayunar y se llevaron a Elizabeth – dijo leon

Espero que se porte bien – dijo claire , riendo un poco

Sí, yo también espero eso y por cierto cariño y donde esta Robert?- pregunto leon

Bueno, yo llame a casa de tus padres, para ver si lo podrían cuidar, pero ellos me llamaron diciéndome que se iban a un crucero por el Caribe y bueno tuve que llamar Chris y a Jill aunque debo decir que jill tiene mucha, paciencia para cargar a un par de gemelos una linda beba de dos meses y un bebe gorila – claire dijo con tono sarcástico y riendo por el comentario

JEJEJE , bebe gorila estuvo buena esa Claire , y bueno que raro que mis padres no me dijeron que estarían fuera , a lo mejor es su aniversario y quieren recordar viejos momentos …..Huy eso me da mil cosa de que pensar – dijo leon , pensando lo que harían sus padres en el crucero

jajajaja- rio claire

Mientras Tanto en la cafetería, Sherry se había sentado en una mesa con Elizabeth, mientras que helena estaba comprando algunos San duches de queso y jugo de naranja.

Y bueno que haces, para divertirte sherry?-pregunto la pequña rubia

Bueno, muy poco me divierto trabajo mucho – dijo sherry

Ah… pero hoy podemos divertirnos y algo mas tú tienes novio sherry, porque todas las personas que conozco que son más grande que yo tiene pareja?- pregunto la pequeña rubia

Dios, apenas va en quinde Gardner y es lista, dios hija de leon y claire tuvo que hacer – pensó sherry

He sherry... Estar ahí porque no me respondiste, todo lo que yo le pregunto a los adulto no tiene respuesta o que, na… los adultos siempre son complicados – dijo la pequeña

Eh… lo siento Elizabeth, me distraje jeje bueno de los novios ¬|||¬ no tengo y para ser una niña de solo tres años eres muy lista - dijo sherry algo nerviosa

Bueno es que yo leo los libros de mis padres, bueno no todos aun unos bajo llave dice que no los toque y ellos me dicen que cada vez que vea un letrero diciendo eso, que era mejor que me alejara – dijo la pequeña, con algo de curiosidad a la respuesta de sherry

Bueno ellos tienen razón, y bueno que clase de libros son los que no te dejan de ver?- pregunto sherry

Bueno, pa serte sincera no lo sé pero cuando lo lee, papá se piensa a reír y decir que eso lo harán por la noche y cada vez que le pregunto que? el me dice que es algo de que yo no me puedo entera y un día mi papá le prestó ese libro a mi tío y ellos se estaban riendo y cuando les pregunte , me dijeron que esas son cosas de adultos , ya quisiera ser una adulta sherry - dijo la pequeña

Bueno… yo en verdad no se qué respuesta darte, jejeje y bueno es que tienes un hermano cómo es?- pregunta la rubia con algo d curiosidad

El es muy dormilón y es más tranquilo que mi prima más pequeña ella, llora mucho y bueno la única cosa que puedes hacer para que el llore es que le quiten el ojo policía que le dio mi mamá a él y sabias que mi papi y abuelo fueron policías, pero mi abuelo ya no lo es se retiro y papá lo dejo para trabajar para el presidente -dijo la pequeña

Sherry suspiro. . Bueno, yo ya lo sabía tu papi me conto cuando lo conocí y creo que tu hermanito segura los paso de ellos o si no será un gran militar como tu tío- dijo la rubia

Espero que no, porque mi tío, está más loco que mi perrito rocky , aunque cuando compite con papá en quien es el mejor papá , créelo ninguno de los dos gana porque les gana mamá y mi tía jill , ellas son las mejores –dijo la pequeña

JEJEJE- rio Sherry

Helena ya había comprado el desayuno y se dirigió donde estaba las dos rubias.

Hola, lamento la tardanza es que adelante mío estaba una mujer que realmente, es insoportable – dijo la peli castaña sentándose al lado de la rubia más joven

Tranquila Helena acuérdate que estamos con una bebe, y no podemos enseñarle las palabrotas que sabemos – dijo sherry sarcásticamente

Oh… pero mira quien lo dice, la señorita perfección que hace dos caras, por dios sherry, porque estas tan tensa es por lo que paso o porque ya tienes tiempo sin hablar con , ese chico ?- pregunto helena algo seria

No quiero hablar del tema, hoy no – dijo sherry bajando la cabeza

Porque, sherry? ya no confías en mi? soy tu amiga , sé que no nos conocemos mucho pero puedes confiar en mí – dijo helena tomando el jugo de naranja

Yo .. en verdad – dijo sherry con voz baja

Sherry, si estas así por lo que los enteramos ayer no deberías estar así , porque ellos mismo lo dijeron que te contarían todo , yo estaría feliz si mi madre me dijera todo lo que había hecho sherry , por dios que te pasa ?- dijo helena muy preocupada , en ese momento , paso una señora con un linda chigua gua , con un par de lazo en cada orejita cosa que hizo atraer la atención de Elizabeth , ella se levanto muy silenciosamente de su asiento sin llamar la atención .

Helena suspiro. Bueno, haya tu, Elizabeth ya terminaste?- pregunto helena , ella se extraño al no recibir una respuesta ella voltio y vio donde supuestamente la hija de su compañero y súper agente

Elizabeth – Amabas gritaron levantándose de sus asientos

La pequeña se había dirigido al pabellón de recién nacidos, al darse cuenta que no se encontraba en la cafetería se, puso algo nerviosa se sentó en una de las sillas que estaba a la vista en ese momento recordó cuando se había perdido en el centro comercial hace un año atrás

_**&&&&Flashback&&&**_

Papá… grito la pequeña rubia algo asustada

Hay dios, Elizabeth donde estas?- grito el rubio con un tono desesperado

leon estaba un tanto nervioso al ver el gran espacio donde su hija se había perdido , mientras tanto la pequeña se encontraba perdida en la zona de muebles ella se acurruco a ella misma tapándose la cara para que no la vean llorar cuando sintió que ahíjen la estaba llamando , al fijarse pensando si era su padre era una de las policías del centro comercial

Hola, pequeña estas perdida?-dijo la mujer de azul

Me distraje…. y me perdí tengo miedo señorita, que mi papá no me encuentre y que este aquí para siempre – dijo la pequeña rubia en lagrimas

Tranquila si quieres vamos a la cabina para llamarlo desde la oficina central, no llores eres muy linda para llorar – dijo la oficial, inclinándose para limpiarles las lagrimas y cogerla para llevarla a la oficina

Yo me, perdí mi papá estaba tranquilizando a mi hermanito y un lindo perrito, lo seguí al voltearme mi papá no estaba a mi lado, tengo miedo que me regañe – dijo la pequeña con tristeza

Tranquila linda, si tu le importas mucho a tu padre créelo que no lo va a ser- dijo la oficial tomando, el micrófono de la oficina de seguridad

Señor Kennedy, por favor dirigirse a la oficina de seguridad, repito Señor Kennedy -dijo una voz femenina

Diablos, primero te da hambre a ti pequeño y después pierdo a tu hermana ahorra nos arrestaran, por razones que no se – dijo leon quejándose y viendo a su hijo asiendo buchero de burlas Asia el

Leon se digirió a la oficina de seguridad del centro comercial.

Buenas, soy el señor Kennedy que es lo ocurre oficial – dijo leon entrando a la sala

Señor Kennedy, hemos encontrado a esta encanto de niña, y dice que es su padre es cierto?- dijo la oficial teniendo a Elizabeth en brazo

Si oficial, ella es mi hija – dijo leon mirando a Elizabeth

Bueno la he encontrado, solitaria por la zona de muebles y hogar tranquillo que ella me conto todo y si no fuera por eso, yo estaría capas de acusarlo de descuido paterno, señor Kennedy usted, creo que debe de saber – dijo la oficial entregándole a Elizabeth

Señorita, se lo que se refiere y yo también fui policía pero eso fue mucho – dijo leon un poco serio

Oh... Bueno señor, disculpe que tenga un buen día – dijo la oficial algo sarcásticamente

Ellos salieron, de la oficina leon aun mantenía su cara de enojado, ellos fueron a las caja para pagar las compras y ahí se dirigieron a su **((RAV4 2013, la clásica SUV Toyota, color negro))**, leon había acomodado a Robert y a Elizabeth en sus asientos de seguridad él , aun no quería dirigirle la palabra a su hija

Papi lo siento, mucho se te hice enojar – dijo la pequeña muy triste sin dejar de que salga algunas lagrimas, cosa que al verla Robert se puso a llorar también

Leon se de tubo a mitad del camino y vio la escena de llanto de los hermanos

Elizabeth, no estoy enojado solo estoy asi porque esa mujer , piensa que no se las leyes y bueno me preocupe mucho al ver que no estabas y se que piensas que yo y tu mamá no te préstamo mucha atención ahorra por la llegada de Robert a nuestra vida a cambiado mucho la casa , pero eso es normal en un bebe de solo tres meses , preciosa eres mi segunda Ángel y yo nunca te gritare , eres mi bebe y sabes cuando yo quiero a mis bebe- leon dijo con una voz muy tierna cosa que hizo que Elizabeth se alegrara

En verdad papi, es cierto?- dijo la pequeña con una voz animada

Si preciosa y por cierto este pequeño accidente, hay que mantenerlo entre padre e hija tu mamá, no se puede entera de esto – dijo leon recordando el carácter de claire

_**&&&&Fin de Flashback&&&**_

Elizabeth suspiro. Creo que lo volví a hacer, perdóname sherry – dijo Elizabeth con una voz muy ronca. Mientras Sherry y helena estaban desesperadas

Helena, como que no te diste cuenta que no estaba – dijo la rubia algo molesta

Hay sí y porque tú no me dijiste estabas de frente mío, solo porque quería saber que te pasaba - respondió la peli castaño teniendo el mismo tono de molestia

Sherry se, sentó y se cubrió el rostro con su mano helena la vio que algo en verdad le pasaba, ella se puso de frente a sherry y se inclino para abrazarla

Que te ocurre sherry? es de lo que hablamos – helena pregunto

Helena , no es que este molesta por lo que me oculto leon , a respecto de él y claire a demás ellos merecen ser felices sino que hace un dos años perdí la comunicación con jake y no sé si está vivo o muerto , cuando hable con él la última vez el estaba en uno de sus trabajos haya en Italia solo lo que me , dijo es que me cuidara mucho y solo él era la esperanza para las personas – sherry dijo en un mar de lagrimas

Pero, qué demonios sherry me lo hubieras dicho el mismo día, porque duraste dos años con eso en sima, caramba se lo pudiéramos decir a hunnigan para ver si consigue con su rastro – helena dijo

No, helena ya no es necesario antes tenemos que encontrar a Elizabeth y llevarla con sus padres.- sherry dijo levantándose y, caminando adelante

Helena suspiro.

Claire había, notado que las chicas se estaban tardando demasiado.

Leon , cariño creo que las chicas están tardándose demasiado- claire dijo

Tranquila cariño, te puedo prometer que a lo mejor acabaron con los dulces de, la cafetería del hospital y ya que estamos solo, porque no te pones aquí a mi lado estoy muy solito –leon dijo con un tono muy seductor

Leon, mi reí este no es tu oficina para que, apagues la cámaras de seguridad y si nos ven a los seguridad le daría un orgasmo al vernos hacer el amor – claire dijo

Hay mi reina claro a quien tu no le sacas un órganos, con ese cuerpazo y esa carita de niña, dios mujer me gustaría serte mía otra vez aquí una, y otra vez o hasta que nos echen de aquí – leon dijo asiendo sonrojar a claire

Hay, dios leon eso podemos hacerlo en casa a demás, creo que más tarde te pueden dar de alta para irnos y también acuérdate que nos llevaremos a sherry y a helena así que ese sensacional , estilo animal que tienes no estará entre nosotros esta noche, amor mío- dijo claire con un sarcástico

Mi vida nunca digas nunca, así dijiste a respecto de tener más hijos, y bueno ahorra que lo pienso Robert está muy solito el necesita un hermanito o una linda y encantadora hermanita a mi cielo – leon dijo en tono de broma

Eso lo hablaremos luego – dijo claire volteando su rostro, enrojecido de aquellos comentarios de su esposo

Mientras, Sherry y helena aun estaban buscando a Elizabeth, y la pequeña se arrepentía de sus actos, ella ya había salió de la parte de maternidad y no alcanzaba a ver el letrero, de identificación la pequeña entro en pánico y se sentó y vio a cada uno de las personas que pasaban a su alrededor, algunos susurraban de porqué una niña estaba hay sola sin, ninguna compañía de un adulto algunos solo se reían Elizabeth , no tuvo más opción de esconder su rosto para que no la vean llorar , ella ya estaba demasiada cansada para seguir caminando en busca de sus amigas cuando , vio un joven que estaba en todo enfrente de ella , al ver bien era uno de los doctores , que la veían

Pequeña, porque tan sola donde están tus padres?- pregunto el joven de blanco

Estoy perdida, me distraje y me perdí de mis amigas mi, mamá está con mi papá el está enfermo y yo le dije, que estaría con sherry y me perdí…. Quiero, a mi mami y a mi papi – dijo la pequeña rubia en mar de lagrimas y abrazando al joven doctor

Tranquila, pequeña encontraremos a tu amiga sherry y bueno mi nombre es **James Smith** pero, me puedes decir James – dijo dándole una sonrisa

Yo soy Marie Elizabeth Kennedy pero los que me conocen me dicen Elizabeth y tengo tres años – dijo limpiándose, las lagrimas y devolviéndole la sonrisa

Wow, tu eres muy lista para tener solamente esa tierna edad Elizabeth y bueno tu eres la hija del Señor Kennedy, el doctor de tu papá me dejo encargado mientras que el va a una reunión urgente de la universidad de su hija haya en New York, así que veré a tu papá – james dijo

Oh... y tu entonces sería un traumatólogo, porque lo que se que los doctores que ven hueso o placas de metal son eso – Elizabeth

Exacto linda, bueno dime como son tus amigas?- James pregunto

Bueno una es pelo castaño, con ojos café ella esta vestida con una blusa negra de rayas verticales y un jean oscuro y la otra es rubia de cabello corto , de ojos azules como los míos , ella tiene una blusa marón y unos jean negros y tiene unas lindas botas marones –Elizabeth dijo

Ah… bueno, te prometo que las encontraremos pequeña – james dijo guineandole el ojo a Elizabeth, cosa que la hizo reír

Ellos, empezaron a buscarla en la cafetería al ver que no estaba siguieron su búsqueda, por otro lado en tanto las chicas se encontraban en el tercer piso del hospital, ellas estaban cansadas y decidieron descansar un rato

Sherry, es imposible esa niña si es una Kennedy se sabe perder muy bien – helena dijo, sentándose de golpe al mueble

Sherry antes de contestarle a helena, escucho que ahíjen la estaba llamando, ella se levanto de prisa y miro a los lado al darse cuenta se alegro vio a Elizabeth corriendo asía ella.

Dios Elizabeth me tenias muy preocupada a donde te fuiste?- sherry dijo algo feliz, por volver a ver a la pequeña

Lo siento sherry, por verte asustado a ti y a helena me distraje por unos momentos y bueno gracias a mi nuevo amigo las encontré él es el señor James Smith pero le gusta que le digan james – Elizabeth dijo señalando a su nuevo amigo

helena , se levanto y se dirigió a donde estaba sherry hay ella vio lo atractivo que , el joven doctor era realmente atractivo , en todo parecía un actor de modelaje o un estríper profesional de estirpes , hay dios que lastima que yo sea fiel ,eso eran los pensamiento de helena al verlo

Tu debes se Helena Harper y tu Sherry Birkin , Elizabeth me dijo como se llama , bueno ya saben mi nombre si quieren me pueden acompañar , para darle las buenas nuevas a un paciente . James dijo

Sherry no, podría pronunciar ninguna palabra por una extraña razón aquel joven doctor el dejo mudo, se sentía nerviosa no tanto cuando estaba con jake , Sherry solo pudo sonreír , helena se puso al lado de ella

Ya viste, esa niña es increíble – dijo la peli castaña riéndose

De que te refieres helena?- pregunto la rubia

Lo guapo que es, ese doctor si yo no tuviera novio sherry le pidiera en número-dijo la peli castaña hablándole en la oreja a la rubia

Bueno si tú lo dices… lo único que dijo es que pobre de Lott, jejeje-dijo la rubia riendo un poco Ellos llegaron al elevador Elizabeth ella estaba, realmente feliz ella sostenía la mano de james y sherry y helena estaban atrás, ellas pudieron ver que el tenia un sexy trasero, el oprimió el segundo piso y se dirigieron a la zona de traumatología y hay hablo con una enfermera de a paciencia anciana, ella era una de las enfermeras veteranas de la zona, ella saco de las gavetas tres inyecciones de 3cc. Ok vamos con mi próxima victima, hijo – dijo la enfermera muy sarcásticamente, cosa que hizo que todos rieran un poco

Señora tu le vas a tuyas a mi papá?- pregunto inocente mente Elizabeth

Si linda y si protesta, en mi despacho tengo un rifle y sabes a mí siempre me gusta casar mis pacientes cuando protesta – dijo la enfermera, riendo sarcásticamente

Todos rieron, por el comentario ellos llegaron a la puerta al abrirla sherry y helena se asustaron al ver esa escena leon , teniendo a claire en sus brazos , ella riendo evitando no llorar de tantas las cosas que su marido , le decía en el odio cuando se dieron de cuenta que lo estaban observándolos

Hay, pero que feo- dijo Elizabeth tapándose los ojos

Estoy de acuerdo - dijo sherry algo avergonzada al verlos

Hola buenas tardes, le quiero informar a que el **Dr. Max Lotee**, tiene una diligencia que hacer un asusto familiar, yo soy James Smiit y me dejo encargarlo a decirle que a respecto que su placa de metal que tiene, en su espalda su reposo será muy largo, señor Kennedy tiene que descansar y es obligatorio- dijo james

Leon suspiro. Bueno por mí no hay, ningún problema – dijo leon sin protesta alguna

Bueno ya que lo veo, muy alegre por esa noticia, quiero que salgan que el paciente sale enseguida- dijo james morándolas a todas

Leon , vio la expresión maléfica y amenazadora de la enfermera le recordaba , muy poco a su tierna y amada madre la cual discutían los domingo , del porque ir a la iglesia él vio a todos salir , la enfermera cerró la puerta

Ok, jovencito es hora que te lamente de tus actos – dijo la enfermera sacando un de la inyecciones

Hay dios...- leon dijo tragando saliva

En el otro lado de la puerta, Claire y las chicas se encontraban ellas se sentaron en las sillas de esperas para espera a leon

Bien y puedes seguir por donde, te quedaste ayer – sherry dijo

Bueno, está bien pero esta parte es lo que leon pensaba aquel momento – claire dijo, tomando a su hija en brazo para mantenerla cerca de ella

_**&&&&Flashback&&&**_

Leon miraba, la nubes del cielo pasar.

Pareces un angles, como ha pasado el tiempo , como ha pasado desde aquel momento en setiembre , me gustaría verte de nuevo y hablar sobre todo las cosas que tal vez hayas pasado estos largo diez años , me gustaría ver esa carita de angel que tienes , me dirás tonto pero creo que ya entendí esa chaqueta , rosa que tenias _Hecho en el cielo_ , definitivamente estas echa en el cielo Claire Redield – pensó leon antes de ser interrumpido por el ruido de su teléfono celular . El al ver la pantalla vio que era su queridísimo amigo y compañero ((Ark Thompson))

Hola, leon como estas?-pregunto ark

Bueno, si pelear con zombis y con un loco que se transforma en el jefe de todos ellos y no desayunar, diría que estoy de maravillas – leon dijo con mucho sarcasmo

Ah... Hombre tú y tu sarcasmo, pueden ganar un premio en el cine muy pronto bueno tu recuerdas el favor que tú me debes?- ark pregunto

Si, y créelo que creo que por eso , creo que le vendí el alma a mismísimo diablo – leon dijo , en un tono bromista

JAJAJA, tu siempre sacando comparaciones Kennedy bueno a donde te diriges en estos momentos? pregunto ark

A **Washington DC**, porque lo dices?- leon pregunto

Bueno, nueva dirección hombre quiero que venga a **Addie , ((****Dakota del Norte****)) **, para serte mas especifico en el **Hotel en Fargo**te reserve una habitación y no vamos a tener una fiesta mandinga si es lo que piensa –ark dijo riéndose

Oh... Tan importante es que me quieres que este haya?- leon pregunto

Bueno, así te puedes distraer de ese mal de amores que tú tienes, mi amada novia le dije que yo iba a llevar a un buen amigo, ella le encanto tanto la idea que ella me dijo que también llevaría a una amiga, que tal leon – ark dijo

Y aquel yo pintó con esa chica hay , y si le caigo mal y si es una ladrona y si solo quiere no sé , sexo nada mas – leon dijo un poco molesto

Oye, acuérdate que eso fue palabra de hombre así si la rompes el infierno estará contigo toda la eternidad, jajaja bromeo pero enserio tienes que ir la cita es a partir de las ocho – ark dijo

Bueno iré pero, eso si no tendré ninguna intención de hablar con, la amiga de tu novia en esto momento mi cabeza está realmente revuelta para terminarme de joder – leon dijo

Oh… que mal jajaja, créelo que si lo veo hablando con, la chica lo voy a molestar entendido Kennedy?- Ark dijo , riéndose pero con un tono serio

Claro – dijo leon terminando la llamada

Leon suspiro. Hey Ben, creo que te deberé un favor pero necesito que me lleves a **Addie , ((****Dakota del Norte****)) **es algo de vida ,muerte - leon dijo

Entendido, pero qué demonios le diré a hunnigan?- pregunto Ben

Tranquilo que, con ella me arreglo cuando llegue a la oficina – leon dijo seriamente

Ok, entonces haya vamos Dakota del norte – dijo ben con ánimos. Mientras tanto , ya claire estaba rumbo al aeropuerto , aun se sentía desbastada por aquella llamada lo que no quería era hablar con el hombre misterioso que , iba a conocer lo único que le alegraba es estar , con un amigo para comentarle lo que le había pasado

Dios, porque no puedo ser feliz aunque sea – dijo claire a ella misma

**EL BUELO A RUMBO A ADDIE, PORFAVOR PASAR POR LA PUERTA C A SU DERECHA, GRACIAS QUE TENGA UN BUEN VIAJE – DIJO LA MUJER DE LOS AVISO **

_**&&&& Fin del Flashback&&&**_

Antes que claire terminara vio a leon que salió en compañía de a enfermera y james

Joven, es realmente increíble que puedas hacer con un metal viejo – dijo la enfermera, hablando a respecto del metal que convirtió en bastón

Jejeje, gracias señora bueno es increíble lo que tú haces con cinco inyecciones al parecer le gusta ver sufrir sus pacientes – dijo leon , riendo un poco a como la enfermera atiende , a sus pacientes

Bueno, joven si se lastima de nuevo ya sabes donde encontrarme – dijo la enfermera, dándole un suave abrazo

Ok señora – leon dijo correspondiéndole aquel abrazo

James, el aprovecho ese momento y se dirigió al lado de sherry y le dio una pequeña tarjeta gris

Necesito, hablar contigo por favor llámame – james dijo en susurros para que solo sherry escuchara, ella solo se ruborizo al escuchar la voz de james así en ese modo, el se aparto y se puso al lado de leon ambos hombre se vieron serios antes de despedirse

**Hola de nuevo espero que les haya gustado mucho los veo pronto: D **

**Por favor comente **


	3. Un largo viaje a casa

**Hola a todos, aquí les dejo el tercero, disfrútelo **

**((Un largo viaje a casa y un viejo recuerdo parten 3))**

Sherry, ella aun se encontraba nerviosa por la forma que la hablo james a ella , mientras que leon aun sentía , las inyecciones dadas el aunque tenía el bastón y que bastón casero el estaba , tambaleando cosa que claire noto ella puso , brazo a la cintura de leon para evitar que el aquella .

Leon , te sientes bien – claire pregunto

Sí, mi cielo es creo que esas inyecciones, me están dando hambre – leon dijo

Jejeje , tranquilo cariño que cuando lleguemos a casa te , daré una cena que te encantara – claire dijo , dándole un beso en la mejilla

Gracias, mi reina bella – leon dijo regalándole una sonrisa

Ellos, salieron del hospital pudieron ver que ya estaba anocheciendo, ellos se dirigieron a su **((RAV4 2013, la clásica SUV Toyota, color negro))** helena, se sintió algo incomoda al ver la hermosa maquina , de color provocativo y que sea volcada por leon le preocupaba ella , se paró un momento por aquel pensamiento , cosa que llamo la atención de Leon y Claire

Que ocurre, está feo mi auto?- leon dijo con un tono de broma

No, al contrario es una preciosidad de cuatro ruedas, pero tú lo conducirás porque si es eso tomar un Taxi-helena dijo algo asustada

Me gustaría, pero esta vez no ya que disfrutare el paisaje – leon dijo con mucho sarcasmo

Jajaja . Helena rio

Leon , se sentó en el asiento de copiloto , Claire ella acomodo en su asiento a Elizabeth ,ella estaba dormida por lo cansada que estaba sherry y helena se sentaron un a cada lado de Elizabeth , claire tomo su puesto en el volante , claire se extraño que Elizabeth se durmiera sin que , ella se lo pidiera o que leon le rogara

Qué raro..Claire dijo

Porque lo dices? –sherry pregunto

Es raro que Elizabeth se duerma sin que leon le ruegue- claire dijo en un tono muy gracioso

Pero, miren quien lo dice yo no soy el único que hace eso se que tu, también lo haces Cielo – leon dijo defendiendo su honor

Leon , si empezamos aquí juro que te daré un golpe , en esa placa de metal tuya –Claire dijo , muy seriamente

Bueno, mejor me callo – leon dijo sonriéndole a su esposa y gineandole el ojo cosa que hizo que claire riera

Por lo que veo Elizabeth, no es la única que está durmiendo – leon dijo, viendo con el espejo retrovisor a helena durmiendo

Y por cierto cuando falta?- pregunto sherry

Yo tu, me pondría cómodo sherry porque el paseo es largo – leon dijo

Si y bueno como te va con ese tal Jake ?- claire pregunto , cosa que hizo que leon levantara una ceja

Pa, serte sincera claire no es nada de el desde el año pasado – sherry dijo con tristeza, cosa que notaron ambos

Porque lo dice, que le ocurrió?-leon pregunto

En verdad creo que si, ya que la última vez que hablamos - sherry dijo

_**&&&&Flashback&&&**_

Sherry estaba, en casa el domingo sin nada que hacer , sin nadie con quien poder charla , cuando de repente sonó su teléfono al ver era ,nada más que **Jake Muller**

Hola súper chica – Jake dijo

Hola Jake , como estas ?- Sherry dijo con mucho animo

Hay, sherry te llamo porque tal vez no vaya a pasar navidades esta vez –jake dijo algo serio

Pero porque? ocurre algo – sherry pregunto algo triste

Solo, quiero decirte que te cuides mucho - jake dijo antes que la comunicación se colgada, por una explosión

Jake, Jake Jake –sherry dijo algo desorientada y confundida a lo que apenas oyó

_**&&&& Fin del Flashback&&&**_

Leon ni claire se esperaban eso, lo que le había pasado al joven muller .

Sherry, en verdad lo siento no quería serte recordar eso – claire dijo

Pero, porque no dijiste eso antes yo te fuera ayudado –leon dijo volteándose para ver a sherry

Ya no es necesario, el está en un mejor lugar –sherry dijo sin evitar sacar algunas lagrimas

Claire detuvo el auto para, que la rubia descargada todo lo que sentía en ese abrazo, leon también hizo lo mismo en ese momento sherry se , sintió la niña de doce años que apenas había perdido a su padres , antes que leon decidiera corre a claire en aquel momento

_**&&&&Flashback&&&**_

Sherry abrazo muy fuerte a claire y a leon , ella no sabía lo que estaba pasando entre ellos , claire se le acerco y le dio un tierno abrazo y un beso en la frente

Por favor, cuídate sherry – claire dijo en un tono muy triste, ella se levanto y camino a la nada, sherry al verla marchase aquella peli roja quiso ir con ella, pero leon le agarro la mano antes de darse cuenta

Leon , claire se va has algo – sherry dijo halándole la mano

Ella, tiene que dejarnos en paz – eso era lo que leon podría decir, teniendo la cabeza en bajo

Porque iste eso, ella si se quería quedar, para se mi familia – sherry dijo cayendo de rodillas al suelo al ver que aquella peli roja partir, y desaparecer en la maleza

Claire, lo que hizo es por el bien de los tres, se que algún día nos encontraremos los tres de nuevos – dijo leon en susurros al ver que desaparecer a claire

Leon porque? –sherry dijo muy triste

Leon, no sabía cómo explicarle a una niña de doce años que ella no estaba ahí por ellos, sino por su hermano

_**&&&&Fin de Flashback&&&**_

Sherry, se sentía realmente protegida en esos brazos los brazos que se habían distanciado ase diecisiete años atrás en aquella cuidad de los muertos, ella no pudo de evitar sacar algunas lagrimas por aquel recuerdo claire , saco un pañuelo rosa y le limpio las lagrimas a sherry .

Sherry, ya no estar sola, mi pequeña, dijo sherry – claire dijo acariciándole su rostro

Si, ya nadie nos podrá separa te lo prometo linda – leon dijo , asiendo lo mismo que claire

Gracias, chicos bueno me pueden decir pequeña, solo ustedes –sherry dijo, en voz baja pero riendo

Pero te puedo decir hija? no sé, porque no te veo como mi hermanita , sino como una hija mas -claire pregunto

Claro – sherry dijo muy animada

Jajaja, entonces yo me quedo con pequeña aun te veo como la niña de doce años y viéndolo bien pequeña tu y Elizabeth son muy tal parecidas , parecen dos gotas de aguas – leon dijo cruzando , su brazos y teniendo un tono muy sarcástico

Y porque lo dices?-sherry pregunto

Porque, cuando Elizabeth aprendió a leer me preguntaba técnicamente todo , cosa que algunas no son actas para bebes de la edad de ella y cada vez que le dijo que no se algo ella , por lo extraño que sea siempre tiene una respuesta y eso me recuerda mucho a ti – leon dijo , sonriendo por todas las cosas que el ase por su hija

Y bueno ya que, tengo una mini yo y le encanta preguntar me pueden decir que es lo que te paso con ese tal **!Jason ¡ **y qué paso con ustedes en **Addie-**Sherry pregunto .

Ese infeliz fue novio de claire , y bueno creo que ya le habías contado una parte , a claire –leon pregunto , volteando a mira a claire

Si carriño y bueno creo que esta vez te toca a ti – claire dijo

Si,.. Anda leon y bueno aunque sea realmente perturbador escuchar las partes que son órcenos y sé que dirás que son una niña para escuchar eso, pero estoy mentalmente preparada para eso así que me dirán todos capichi – sherry dijo , dando una sonrisa

Hay dios que voy a ser contigo sherry, no has cambiado en todo al parecer sigues siendo la adorable niña preguntona de hace diecisiete años y bueno tu lo buscaste si sales mentalmente, asqueada y quisieras vomitar jugarlo que me reiré por seso– leon dijo en un tono, muy burlón

No lo, are –sherry dijo

jejeje , eso lo veré pronto pequeña y por cierto cariño en que parte te quedaste?- leon pregunto , mirando a claire

Cuando, tu y ark estaban hablando y tu decidiste ir contra de tu voluntad a **Addie **yyo no entendía porque jason me dijo eso de la noche a la mañana – claire dijo

Ah… sí, sí, bueno a un recuerdo eso, en aquel momento estaba nevando haya en **Addie-**leon dijo

_**&&&&Flashback&&&**_

Vamos ben que ocurre?- leon pregunto , al ver la cara de uno de su amigos preocupados

Bueno lo, bueno es que llegaremos y lo malo es que hay una tormenta de nieve y no sé si podremos aterrizar a salvo – ben dijo, con un poco de preocupación

Es enserio? –leon pregunto algo nervioso

Sí, pero ninguna simple nevisca me podrá detener ya tengo once años en esto de estar en los cielos sabes y créelo mi esposa cree que me estoy volviendo loco por eso, pero d todos modo la amo por eso – ben dijo riendo un poco de lo que su esposa le dice

Jejeje- leon rio

Agente Kennedy, no se preocupe creo que tengo un plan como ir antes a Addie-ben dijo sonriéndole

Mientras tanto, ya elza estaba en el aeropuerto esperando la llegada de claire ,

Los pasajero del vuelo 239, por favor descender a la puerta de su izquierda y muchas gracias por volar con nosotros - dijo la mujer del altavoz

Elza , vio a todo pasar cuando por fin la vio claire miraba a todos lados confundida si la estaban esperando o no , ella se le acerco por de atrás y le dio un fuerte abrazo , cosa que cuando claire sintió que la estaban abrazando se sintió incomoda creyendo que fuera otra persona que la estaba tocando , al gira su cabeza vio que era su amiga la que tenía mucho tiempo que no veía , ella correspondió a su abrazo .

Claire, mírate está muy linda bueno aun sigues siendo peli roja, pero del resto estas realmente linda amiga – elza dijo muy animada, en ver a su amiga, claire le dio un sonrisa forzada a ella

Gracias elza , yo no soy la única que está muy linda – claire dijo , con pocos ánimos

Gracias, claire mira tal vez te conozco solo a la pequeña tu pero sé que algo te pasa, dime es ese tal Leon S. Kennedy el que me hablo Chris?- elza pregunto al ver el estado de ánimo de su amiga

Claire suspiro y bajo la cabeza.

Fue el, claire porque no me habitaste y podría llamar a mi novio y decirle que tal vez esta noche no podremos salir en pareja – elza dijo mirándola seria

No, fue le podemos ir a un lugar, con menos gente por favor no quiero que nadie me vea llorar – claire dijo en susurros

Ok, está bien bueno te tengo que decir que Chris nos pago un taxi que nos llevara de arriba a bajo y todo saldrá en la chequera de él ya que el nos trajo a los dos – elza dijo, regalándole una sonrisa a su amiga .Claire solo sonrió por aquel comentario, ellas acomodaron las maletas en el maletero del taxi y se subieron , ellas pudieron ver que estaba nevando , eso que sus pensamientos se trasladaban a su infancia , la infancia la que los pequeños hermanos _**Redfield´s**_ a unas edades muy inocentes perderían a sus padres .

Oye claire , no sé lo que te pasa pero estoy aquí y me puedes contar todo – elza dijo en un tono muy serio

Claire, solo abrazo a elza y empezó a llorar elza no entendía porque claire estaba sufriendo pero sabía que así sea a la fuerza se lo sacaría, ella veía a claire como una hermana, como la hermana que nunca tubo ya que ella es hija única. Ellas llegaron a una linda cabaña de la época muy elegante, el hombre muy amablemente las ayudo a subir las maletas a la cabaña.

Señorita Walker, si necesita trasporte recuerde de llamarme por eso el Señor Redfield me está pagando – dijo el chofer cerrando la puerta de la cabaña .Ellas quedaron solas sin que nadie pudiera escuchar, claire se había acostado en la cama elza la vio con cierta preocupación, por su estado mental ella primero prendió la calefacción y después se acerco a ella y se acostó al lado

Ok, Claire Redfield que te pasa? porque en verdad esa no es la claire que me describió chris – elza dijo algo seria , claire , no podría aguantar más de tanta frustración , ira y confusión que tenia dentro de ella

Ese imbécil, cree que soy tonta – claire dijo en llanto

Que imbécil te refieres?- elza pregunto algo , extraña al ver su reacción

Jason , mi novio bueno mi ex él cree que nací ayer , le dio ocho años , ocho años que tal vez no recupere – claire dijo

Ok, primero clámate sé que eso duele dime lo que t dijo – elza dijo acomodándole la pollina para verla a los ojos

Yo me iba a reunir con mis superiores cuando el llamo, no se creía que me preguntaría que como estoy y como me fue, no salió que quería algo de tiempo no soy tonta y estúpida a los novios que he tenido me ha dicho eso y al final los veo con otra y tu lo sabes, acaso estoy destinada estar sola para siempre – claire dijo con una voz muy ronca

Que, infeliz es ese el debería estar muerto, claire nadie te dijo que no se eres muy linda y que el marido que gane tu corazón será el hombre más dichoso de esta tierra – elza dijo

Solo, me lo dices porque eres mi amiga y quieres que este mejor- claire dijo en voz baja y con la cabeza en bajo

Eso me lo dijo chris y algunos compañeros del que te conocen algo y créelo que yo también opino lo mismo se lo que te paso en **Rancoon city** y se de la niña que salvaste tu y ese tal policía, tú en verdad eres única amiga mía y algo que yo recuerde de los hermanos Redfield´s es que ningunos de ellos el bajaría la cabeza a nadie o ya se te olvido lo que tú y chris me dijeron cuando los conocí –elza dijo , llamando la atención por ese comentario a claire asiendo que ella levante su cabeza muy en alto

Ni, la cosa mas ridícula, ni la mas arriesgada, podrá que uno baje la cabeza –claire dijo recordando aquel dicho

Eso es , claire se que eso no funciono pero amiga mía tiene , para conseguirte ahíjen mejor que ese infeliz y bueno como te dije por teléfono mi novio llevara a su amigo más cercano y bueno puedes que él sea el indicado ,no se tu – elza dijo con un tono muy gracioso que hizo que claire sonriera un poco

jaja , bueno si eso si es realmente atractivo y si bueno si es gay seré su amiga por siempre y ya que estamos hablando de hombres como es el tal novio tuyo y como se conocieron?- claire pregunto sonriendo y limpiándose lo que le había quedado de lagrimas

Bueno te diré que yo trabajo para la _**Bsaa**_, soy, bueno lo era una novata estoy más o menos en el medio, según las categorías soy especialista en rifle de asalto, cuando empecé tuve que pelear con el mismo chris ya que el mismo lo quiso y bueno quedamos empatados los mismos golpes y patadas jeje fue muy divertido ya que jill tubo que regañarlos a los dos parecía nuestra madre en aquel momento y chris , el solo la coqueteo para que ella lo dejarla en paz y cuando lo conocí al hombre que hoy amo ,fue hace cinco años atrás en una misión al _**oeste de arabia**_ , créelo me dirás que no parezco yo pero fue amor a primera vista- elza dijo quitándose la coleta y dejando su cabello suelto

Jajaja , enserio paso eso entre ustedes pobre , bueno ya sé que yo no soy la única que puedo llevar a chris al hospital y solo tienes cinco años con y bueno para yo serte sincera yo creía en el amor a primera vista pero , ese es cosa vieja y bueno cuéntame más que te dijo – claire dijo algo feliz al saber de las cosa que le había pasado a su amiga

Cuándos hablamos, lo escuche muy nervioso y no sé que pasara esta noche pero yo le dije que llevaría a una amiga y bueno pensé en ti eres de todas mis amiga la mejor – elza dijo con una voz muy mingona

Jajaja, bueno esto lo haré solo porque mi mejor amiga me lo pidió no pretendo enamórame de nuevo y conocer más hombres y bueno a qué hora es que acordaron?-claire pregunto poniéndose de frente a su amiga y colocando su manos en la cinturas

A las siete – elza dijo algo desorientada sin saber qué hora era

Bueno no quiero atormentarte, elza pero van a ser las cinco- claire dijo

Qué diablos, hay que vestirnos y es rápido - elza dijo hiendo a su maleta a buscar algo que impresione a su novio , claire ISO lo mismo mientras tanto en el hotel Fargo ya Ark se encontraba contaba en el helipuerto del hotel , es se estaba preocupando ya que no tenia rastro ni el helicóptero ni , ningún mensaje de leon cuando ya estaba a punto de rendirse , vio que ya estaban en el punto de aterrizaje ,ben tenia algunos problemas al momento de aterrizaje por ver la pista algo llena de nieve , fue un milagro que hubieran aterrizado con vida y sin ningún rasguño alguno leon se había abrigado muy bien el vio a su amigo en la entrada de la puerta de emergencia , el se dirijo donde estaba el .

Una entrada con estilo e Kennedy?- ark dijo refiriéndose a como se habían aterrizado

jaja , y para que soy bueno?- leon pregunto

Bueno solo me ayudaras a distraer que mi novia, no se la pase todo el tiempo con su amiga ya que bueno ella fue que dijo que traería a ella y bueno pensé en ti leon ya que , todos en la DSO te dices que eres un don juan – ark dijo abriendo la puerta de las escaleras

Por favor eso dicen de mí, y si me opongo que me es lo que me puede suceder?-leon pregunto

Sabes que te are tu vida, imposible hombre – ark respondió

M… y porque yo tengo que estar con una mujer que no ni conozco y porque quieres separa a un par de amigas o acaso quieres que yo sea el malo de, esta noche? – leon dijo

Primero no te sientas culpable de lo que vas a ser es que bueno, ya quiero ponerme serio con ella y hoy delante los ojos tuyo y de la amiga de ella le pidiere matrimonio-ark dijo algo feliz por su decisión

Oh... Qué bien que uno de los dos va a sentar cabeza – leon dijo con sarcasmo

jajaja , bueno hombre creo que necesito una ayuda tuya esta mañana cuando fui a compra el añillo , lo puse en la mesita de noche y bueno parece que se lo trago el cuarto porque lo perdí- ark dijo recordando lo , que le había pasado al anillo

Sabes ark hay ocasiones, que me asusta como me puedes decir eso con tal clama y así te quieres casar con esa pobre cristiana – leon dijo bromeando sobre lo que le había pasado a su amigo

Oye, tú no eres mi madre para que me reganes y si tú me ayudas a encontrarlo le pagare así sea algo que yo, no aria y apúrese que ya no tenemos tiempo de estar caminando tranquilo por las escaleras – ark dijo con un tono serio , leon solo lo siguió a lo que era su apartamento en el quinto piso , cuando ark abrió la puerta leon no podría creer, lo que estaba viendo montañas de ropa , y objetos acumulados que al verlo de lejos parecía una montaña , ambos hombres entraron en aquel desastre .

Ok, dime que pantalones tenias – leon dijo algo molesto

Unos color negro – ark respondió

Demonios Thompson , que a caso no le gusta los jean´s azules- leon dijo al darse cuenta que todos los pantalones eran negros

Y porque tú no te pones una camisa solamente siempre, tienes una vendita chaqueta e Kennedy – ark respondió, defendiéndose

leon suspiro. Bueno solo hay una sola cosa que hacer entonces limpiar, lo más rápido que podremos .Ark y Leon empezaron a recoger las camisas y pantalones sacudiéndolo para ver si estaba la supuesta cajita que tanto quería ark , para su gran noche ,ya había pasado media hora ya eran las cinco y media ellos estaban a punto de redice cuando , una camisa color lavanda que leon había recogido vio que le salió una cajita color dorado el , la tomo y la abrió cuando la vio sonrió al darse cuenta que era el añillo que buscaban era muy hermoso de color azul celeste , el votio a ver a su amigo el todavía estaba buscando , cuando leon lo llamo .

Hey romero creo que, esto es tuyo –leon dijo dándole la pequeña cajita en la mano de ark

Sabes creo que, esta vez soy yo quien te debe un favor - ark dijo al volver a ver la cajita para su prometida

Je, créelo que sí creo que ya es hora que estemos vestido – leon dijo

Si yo creo que ya estarán aya –ark dijo algo perdido, por la hora

Ark y leon se , dieron una ducha con agua caliente , se colocaron un elegante traje de noche se peinaron y se echaron una colonia muy exótica a la nariz de una mujer . Mientras tanto elza y claire y lo que le faltaba era acomodarse su cabellos, elza lo llevaría suelto bien, peinado , pero claire aun no se decidía de llevar el pelo suelto o en su fiel y confiable coleta ,elza pudo ver la indecisión de su amiga y ella le quiso ayudar .

Que sucede?-elza pregunto

Es que no se cómo llevar el cabello- claire respondió

Y porque no te lo dejas suelto en mi maleta tengo una rizadora que , tal vez te ayude –elza comento, hiendo a buscar la rizadora de su maleta

Y como crees que me , va a quedar mi cabello después que lo rices?-claire pregunto

Claire, por lo que e visto en la calle a las peli rojas, como tu les luce realmente fantástico los rulos – elza dijo, dándole motivos a Claire para, que se rizara el cabello

Ok – fue lo único que dijo claire , dejando asi que elza tomara su cabello y lo convirtiera de lizo a todo rizado .Elza hizo , unos rizos realmente hermoso , que lucía muy bien en la fracción facial de claire cambiándola al un cierto cambio que , no parecía ella con los pelos rizados , claire al verse en el espejo se sorprendió al ver los hermoso que le quedaba los rulos ellas ya estaban lista para partir a esa gran cita llamaron al taxi encargado de llevarlas a todas parte , el las estaba esperando en todo enfrente de su cabaña , el al verlas se paró de su asiento y les abrió la puerta , muy educadamente el volvió a su asiento , el parecía que sabia donde ir , de tantas carreteras y vueltas dadas por fin llegaron , era un bello restauran canadiense , pero con un lock de la época se podría ver el romance ellas se bajaron del taxi al mismo momento vieron **((2009 Ford Explorer-overview color azul ))** al todo el frente de ellas , claire al darse cuenta ya elza no estaba a su lado ella salió a los brazos de aquel hombre que había bajado del auto , ellas tenían unos pequeños suéteres para poder aguantar el frio de la noche , claire al ver el supuesto amigo del novio de su amiga casi se venía para tras .

Cariño, me da gusto de verte luces muy guapo – elza dijo dándole un beso en los labios a ark

A mí también me da gusto de verte mi linda y quiero presentarte a mi amigo, el es **Leon S. Kennedy**, leon ella es **Elza Walker** –dijo ark presentar dolos a ambos

Elza no podría, creer estar viendo el mismo leon s. Kennedy que tanto le describió chris con cierto celo ella solo sonrió seriamente

Mucho gusto – elza dijo dándole la mano

El gusto es mío – leon respondió

Y oye Cariño y la amiga que dijiste que trairias – pregunto ark ,al ver que nadie estaba atrás de elza , elza miro a todos lado hasta que , por fin la vio estaba escondida en la parte trasera del automóvil que trajeron los chicos ,ella fue a buscarla y la saco contra de su voluntad . Claire tenía la cabeza en baja no quería ver a leon , había un silencio incomodo entre ellos cuatro cuando elza fue la que hablo .

Leon yo, creo que tu y mi amiga se conocen, ella te suena un tal Claire Redfield _dijo elza , dándole un pequeño empujón a claire en la cintura para que ella levantara el rosto

Así que tu eres la hermanita de Chris Redfield , yo soy Ark Thompsony bueno ya conoces a leon , eh... elza cariño porque no nos adelantamos y los dejamos que converse- ark dijo tomando a elza de la mano y llevándosela adentro del restaurante , mientras que leon aun no podría creerlo parecía algo del destino que ella estuviera hay en ese mismo y con un bello vestido , un bello peinado y no tenía un maquillaje exagerado , como todas las mujeres que él a estado .

Cl…Claire, realmente luces muy bien –leon dijo algo nervioso , claire en ese momento cinto mariposas en su estomago , no sabía que decirle ,el se le acerco y le dio un fuerte abrazo , ellos pudieron oler el perfume del uno al otro se quedaron pocos minutos así , tanto como a leon y a claire no se esperaban esto de encontrase de nuevo después de lo que había pasado , hace pocas horas en el instinto aeropuerto Harvardville , cuando por fin se estaban mirando fueron interrumpido por la voz de ark y elza , que los llama desde la puerta cosa que ese lindo momento terminara .

Van a pasar o se van a quedar ahí, y solo abrazándose?- elza dijo , algo molesta al ver que tardaban

Ellos se separaron, y se vieron y rieron con algo de timidez ellos estaban caminando a la entrada del restaurante, cuando claire sintió que le tomaban de la mano al darse cuenta era que leon le había tomando de la mano, al parecer para entra en pareja, cuando entraron claire nunca se espero ver algo que realmente lo había sabido.

_**&&&&Fin del Flashback&&&**_

leon , así que eres rudo por dentro eres un amor - sherry dijo feliz por lo que había escuchado

Si, cariño eres un amor si te conocen, del todo bien – claire dijo , dándole un beso en la mejilla a leon

Bueno, ustedes dos son las únicas que me conocen, muy bien pero claire diría que me conoce bastante bien, jeje -leon dijo mirando a claire , y gineandole un ojo

Mami ya estamos, en casa – Elizabeth dijo algo cansada , a debido que se estaba recién levantándose

Cariño solo falta poco – claire dijo '

Papi, por cierto tengo hambre – Elizabeth dijo, tocándose su estomago

Mi princesita, yo también tengo hambre, pero sé que tu hermosa y dulce madre nos preparada algo para todos – leon dijo riendo y poniéndole ojos muy encantadores a su esposa

Tranquila claire yo te, ayudo ya que hay ahíjen por ahí que, ofrece y no ayuda – sherry dijo, riéndole un poco

Si mami, yo también ayudare y bueno papi siempre pierde – dijo Elizabeth en voz alta cosa que hizo levantar a helena

Eh... Eh... Que me perdí ya estamos en la casa de leon y claire?- dijo helena algo adormecida.

Ya llegamos –dijo leon , sacándose el cinturón de seguridad y abriendo su lado de la puerta

Sherry, me puedes ser el favor y quitarle cinturón de seguridad a la sillita y traérmela – claire dijo

Ok – sherry respondió, ella le retiro el cinturón de seguridad que tenía en su silla especia para auto la tomo helena, se quito su cinturón y abrió su parte de la puerta , cuando sherry y helena vieron pudieron ver la hermosa casa donde se quedarían , por la noche era una casa de dos piso ,con estilo muy moderno ellas pudieron escuchar unos ladridos al voltearse , vieron un pequeña casa que decía Rocky era de raza **((Golder Retrive)) **muy bien entrenado , la pequeña al verlo él salió corriendo en busca de su pequeña ama , leon y claire al ver el perro gritaron para que el se detuviera

Roc….ky quieto-leon grito algo alterado al ver, a su mascota con muchos ánimos

Se llama rocky? – helena pregunto

Si, ese es el nombre que le puso Elizabeth a el –claire respondió

Yo soy la mami, de el yo lo baño, lo alimento, lo peino y papi me ayuda a pasearlo ya que yo soy muy pequeña para llevarlo – dijo la pequeña, feliz al ver a su mascota feliz por verla

Bueno si quieren afuera, bien así para mi así comeré como un rey –leon dijo abriendo la puerta de su casa, todos los siguieron

**Hola a todos espero que les haya gustado mucho: D**

**Los veo en los próximos besos y abrazos **

**De la negra **


	4. Una pequeña reunión

**Hola a todos, primero que nada lamento la tardanza yo lo iba a publicar antes de mi cumple pero, bueno tuvimos un gran problema familiar, cosa que se llevara a la ley x (pero bueno aun se está resolviendo eso, y un información más a los que leyeron los tres primero, quiero decirle que el e acomodado algunas cosa, para que sepan como leon llego al hospital y otras cositas mas x que bueno para eso tendrán que leerlo de nuevo **

**((Una pequeña reunión))**

_**&&&&Flashback&&&**_

Chris y jill, están pasando las vacaciones de verano en **Washington DC**, para estar más cerca de su querida hermana, y sobrinos era un viernes en la mañana la casa _**Redfield **_ nunca descansaba, siempre estaba de patas arriba por tener a un par de gemelos, con mucha energía y una linda bebe de tan solo tres meses , en ese momento sonó el teléfono , chris estaba arriba con su hija la estaba cambiando y jill lo acompañaba para evitar que , se desmalle por el olor de su propia hija .En ese momento sonó el teléfono los gemelos atendieron la llamada

Hola, hola – ambos respondieron

Hola, mis amores soy su tía esta su padres?-claire pregunto desde la otra línea

Están con melisa quieres hablar con papá o con mamá- ellos preguntaron algo curiosos

Me gustaría que me dejaran, hablar con los dos – claire respondió

Ok – dijeron ambos dejando el teléfono a un lado para buscar a sus padres. Ellos fueron a la habitación de su padres, al abrí la puerta pudieron ver a su padre asqueado y a su mamá riendo al ver las expresiones que tenia al cambiarle el pañal a la pequeña.

Mamá, Papá la tía Claire esta por teléfono y quiere decirle algo – ellos comentaron

Bueno, yo voy – dijo chris sonriendo, por la llamada de su hermana .El se fue a la sala acompañado de sus hijos gemelos teniendo un desorden armado, chris tomo el teléfono y contesto.

Alo, Claire que paso?- chris contesto

Hola, hermano me puedes ser un favor?-respondió

Cual, dime? yaba , chicos por favor no griten jueguen policías y ladrones haya afuera –el dijo poniéndole la mano en la bocina y llamándole la atención a los niños

Ok – respondieron ambos, saliendo corriendo para afuera. Chris se puso de nuevo el teléfono en el oído

Es que me llamaron y leon salió muy grave herido y bueno no me puedo llevar a Robert – ella dijo, un poco preocupada

Haga, y que pasa con Elizabeth?-el pregunto

Ella, me va a acompañar para no estar, sola haya – respondió

Y cuando los vas a traer?-pregunto algo curioso

Más tarde, es que estoy acomodando algunas cosas y tranquilo le voy a prepara la pañalera –ella dijo, algo estresada por las cosas que tiene que, a ser antes de ir a ver a su marido al hospital

Ok, los esperamos –dijo colgando el teléfono. Chris se diriio a donde estaba jill cuando abrió la puerta la vio amamantando a su hija era un lindo momento entre, la madre y la hija un momento tan intimo , eso le hiso recordar a los pocos recuerdo que el tenia , cuando veía a su mamá amamantar a su hermana cuando solo era una bebita ,el entro y cerró la puerta la más cuidadoso que pudo , porque no quería a ser molestar a su hija en su hora de comer el se sentó , en la orilla de la cama ,mirándolas a las dos . Jill tuvo la curiosidad de preguntarle a su marido quien había llamado.

Por cierto quien llamo?-jill pregunto , poniéndose a melisa en el , hombro para sacarle los gases

Era Claire, ella necesita que ahíjen cuide a Robert ya que ella va a , ver a Leon al parecer se lastimo –dijo riendo un poco imaginándose la gravedad de los golpes

Hay que, bien así el pequeño puede jugar con melisa toda el dia –dijo animada al saber que unos de los primo estará con melisa

Si – dijo chris dándole un beso en los labios, en ese momento los niños entraron con un escándalo, cosa que hizo asuntara a melisa, jill la calmo chris tomo a cada uno por los hombros y se fue al patio para hablar con ellos .ellos se sentían mal, por ser molestar a su mamá, Chris podría notar sus cara de arrepentimiento el suspiro y se inclino para verlo en la cara

Sabes cuando yo, tenía sus edades yo también asía travesura, y eso pero mis galanes pero quiero decirle, que como su mamá y yo estamos algo agotados por la llegada de su hermana, estamos realmente agotados y bueno mis soldados hoy tendremos una noche de , chicos- chris dijo acariciándoles el cabello a sus hijos

Y porque papá-dijo Chris jr

Su primo va a quedarse hoy, porque su tía tiene que ver si , por fin su tío leon se lobeo loco y su prima va estar con ese par de locos jejeje –chris ,dijo riendo un poco

Genial la tía claire va a venir y hay que limpiarnos?-pregunto lotter algo dudoso

Bueno, si quieren una de esas galletas de, chocolate que ella ase yo aria eso, además sabes que a ella también le gusta verlo limpios y guapos, como su madre –chris dijo animando a su hijos a cambiarse y quedarse tranquilo hasta la llegada de Claire

Chris, estaba limpiando la sala de estar del, desorden ocasionado poca horas antes, jill aún estaba melisa la pequeña, por ser tan pequeña tiene la misma energía, que sus hermanos, los gemelos estaba en su habitación acomodándose y peinándose, ya había pasado cinco horas desde la llamada de claire ya era mas de , medio día , ya estaban almorzando cuando , escucharon una bocina de vehículo afuera , los gemelos por la curiosidad fueron primero al darse ellos cuentas era su querida tía , que por fin había llegado , Chri y jill salieron para saludar a claire y preguntarle porque había llegado tarde

Hola, hermana-chris dijo

Hola galán, créeme lo lamento por no llegar más temprano es que algunos, no querían levantarse de la cama –claire dijo, tomando a Robert y abriéndole la puerta a Elizabeth para que salude a sus tíos

Mami, lo siento… hola tío chris y tía jill- dijo Elizabeth bostezando un poco y dándole un abrazo a cada uno

Así que leon se lastimo espero que ese golpe, haya puesto su cerebro en función-chris dijo riendo, un poco recibiendo como contesta un golpe en el estomago de parte de jill

jeje, no le hagas caso a el claire , nosotros estaremos pendiente de Robert y si algo sucede nos llama – jill dijo mirando seriamente a chris , cosa que le dio terror al , ve la cara amenazadora de su espora

Gracias , jill eres un amor y también a ti hermano y para ser sincera tu y leon están más loco que yo , si empezamos a sacar cuentas , eh.. hermano – claire dijo

ja,jaja di lo que quieras , bueno guapo despídete de tu mami-chris dijo , tomando a Robert con cuidado y le tomo un bracito y hizo que se despedía , cosa que lleno de nostalgia a claire a alegarse un par de días de uno de su hijos .Ella le dio un beso en la frente a los gemelos y uno más dulce a su pequeño , Elizabeth abrazo a su tios y le dio un beso a cada uno en la mejillas .

Nos vemos pronto, mi gordito – dijo Elizabeth a su hermano, a chris al verlos juntos le recordó cuando el cuidaba, de claire y le decía unos sobrenombres, tiernos que solamente era cosas de hermanos, chris y claire se vieron y rieron un poco, claire y Elizabeth se regresaron asía el vehículo y se subieron , diendo marcha ,al hospital donde se encuentra leon

_**&&&&Fin del Flashback&&&**_

Lotter ,Jr vengan acá-grito jill molesta

Los gemelos se, asomaron a ver porque tanto escándalo, ellos se dieron cuenta que su mamá tenia a Robert en brazos el estaba llorando, mucho cosa que era muy extraño a él ya que, él era el niño más tranquilo del mundo.

Ok, y donde está su padre?-pregunto aun molesta , tratando de clamar los llanto de tristeza del pequeño , a no muy lejos de ahí se podría escuchar a melisa llorar también ,ella por una extraña razón escucho los llantos de su primo y cosa que hizo que ella llorar , chris por curiosidad quiso saber porque había un eco mas allá del llanto de su hija o , era que su hija tenía unos súper pulmones , el decidió ir a buscar a jill o un biberón con leche para calmarla ,cuando vio que jill, sostenía a Robert rompiendo en , llanto y a los gemelos ella sospechaba , que su reciente actitud era hecho por una travesura de ellos

Ok, que paso aquí?-Chris pregunto muy serio a sus hijos

Es mejor que nos digan dónde está el osito policía o serán castigado , hasta que lleguen a la universidad –jill dijo amenazándolos

Mami, no fue nuestra culpa es que Robert no, mide su fuerza lo lanzo tan alto que llego al candelabro que está en la sala –dijo Jr, algo asustado

Si, nosotros lo vimos y por cierto porque él quiere ese oso?, no le vemos lo especial que es-dijo lotter algo, molesto por la actitud de su primo

Chris, puso a melisa en su coche rosa y fue a buscar la escalera, el al tomar el pequeño oso vio que era algo vio, para la época y vio una pequeña etiqueta , y vio el nombre de **ABE Kennedy** , hay entendió el porqué la obsesión del pequeño por el osito policía , no era tanto por el oso sino porque ese osito tenía un gran significado en la familia Kennedy era , algo genético que los hombres de la familia le encantara cumplir la ley y hacer que todas las obedezca ,por ese pensamiento él solo sonrió al pensar que su sobrino también será un hombre de ley algún día ,el se bajo de las escaleras y puso el oso en la mesa para ,poder guardar la escalera.

Hay dios Robert , ya deja de llorar –dijo Jr al ver que el pequeño no dejaba de llorar y que jill , no sabía cómo calmarlo , ella voltio su cabeza al ver que chris se , le acercaba teniendo algo oculto en su espalda .

Creo, que busca esto?-dijo chris sacando el osito , cosa que al verlo Robert dejo de llorar , el solo sonreía y gritaba de la alegría de ver de nuevo a su amigo de compañía .El se lo entrego ,jill se extraño que él no se calmara con las cosas que acostumbradamente se tranquiliza melisa y los gemelos .

Robert, es bastante extraño creo que el oso que tubo leon tiene algo, especial en el – dijo jill algo cansada

Ese oso, no es de leon bueno según la etiqueta es de 1905 y su dueño debe ser un tátara abuelo de leon porque hay parte de ese oso que fueron cambiadas, jeje eso está en las venas de el ser un policía, como la de los chicos ser militares, como nosotros – dijo chris acercándose, a su esposa y dándole un tierno beso

Wow , es genial y como sabes eso?-pregunto jill algo dudosa

Claire me lo conto-chris respondió

Mami, papi los están llamando, dijo Jr llamando la atención de ambos ellos fueron así la puerta, viendo quien era Billy y Rebecca en compañía de sus hijas de visita, ellos se alegraron de verlos fueron y le abrieron la puerta y los saludaron y dejaron que pasaran ellos tenían unas hermosas trillizas **Emy , Lois y Rose Coen** eran las tres niñas mas educadas y salvajes del mundo .

Hey, porque no viene atrás hay ponemos hablar con más tranquilidad – dijo jill

Sí, me encantaría, gracias amiga –Rebecca respondió

lotter y JR se le acercaron a las tres lindas hermanitas , ellos al principio querían que su atractivo Redfield floreciera , al cortejar a tres chicas de una vez , ellas por otra parte no le paraban mucha atención a ellos cuando de repente vieron a Robert y a melisa jugando y lanzando cosa , ellas creían que eran la cositas mas , lindas en excepción de ellas se les , acercaron a sus cunas ellos alverlas le regalaron unas lindas sonrisa a las tres hermanas , ellas quedaron encantadas por los dos infantes jugando ,mientras tanto los gemelos aun les estaban llamando la atención ,cosa que los padres los estaban viendo desde lejos , mirando cada paso de sus hijos

Jajaja, pobres niños así nunca conseguirán pareja –comento Billy al verlo intentar llamar la atención de las trillizas

Hay dios, pero lo que me hace pensar es que tengo que, proteger a melisa de un idiota que se le pueda acerca –dijo chris algo, nervioso

Porque lo dice, por lo que paso a claire , con leon?-pregunto jill

Si… odiaría, que un chico viniera y me diría, hola señor redfield soy el novio de su hija y mas que se comporte y que sea un policía como leon – dijo chris , bajando los hombros

Hay chris ya eres demasiado viejo, para estar con esa con leon además el es el padre de de tus sobrinos y el marido que tu hermana escogió, y creo que hace poco se comportaban como niños o ese es las criticas que tienen los hombres entre ellos mismo, porque si es así lucen idénticas a las de mujeres – comento jill, asiendo que chris se avergonzara por lo que había dicho

Y oye y hablando de él y como estad el y tu hermana?-pregunto Billy

Se rompió algo y mi hermana tiene que, cuidarlo– respondió chris

Oh, qué mal pobre de el –dijo rebecca

Si vale, pienso lo mismo –contesto jill

Y eso que él se caso con mi hermana, el aun se lleva la atención de las mujeres – dijo chris algo celoso

Celos, hombre?-pregunto Billy al escuchar el comentario de chris

Yo na… Coen no, me hagas reí y bueno ya dejando el tema de mi hermana y leon para que están aquí acaso me, extrañaban?-dijo chris con mucho sarcasmo

Yo, a ti jajaja ni que fuera gay hombre, solo rebecca quería visitar a su amiga y bueno no me pude a resistirme a venir y molestarte todo él, día hombre – comento Billy

jajaja, bueno quieres una cerveza?-pregunto chris buscando en , la helera un par de ellas

Claro, para clamar este calor que hay –respondió Billy, tomando la cerveza ofrecida, por chris

Qué tiempo, es increíble que aun existe, locos infelices con el tema de los virus-comento chris, pensando todas las cosas que había ocurrido desde esos diecisiete años

Si, es verdad pero no hay que rendirnos hay, que luchar ahorra, por este futuro –dijo Billy con seriedad

Ellos estaban hablando y recodando esos malos momentos contra el. Bioterrorismo, sus esposas se les acercar cargando, a melisa y a Robert cada uno estaba, con su tetero ambos parecían dos muñecos muy lindos , ellos al verlas se les acercaron y les dieron sus asientos para que estén más , clamadas chris se extraño por la calma que había en la casa , el se separo un rato para , ver si los gemelos les había pasado algo , al verlo vieron que tanto los gemelos y las trillizas estaban dormidos en el sofá , el antes de regresar al patio cerró la puerta y fue a buscar un cubre cama , para arroparlos .Ellos se acurrucaron entre ellos cuando , sintieron la cálida y suave cobija enzima suyo , chris solo pudo sonreír en esa escena tan conmovedora , el fue al patio tracero para ver si se habían aburrido sin el .

Me extrañaron? pregunto chris , dando como respuesta las riza y los bucheros de su hija y sobrino , ellos estaban jugando con Billy y Rebecca ellos gatearon , en busca de chris cosa que el , hizo que se arrodillarla y los abrazara el los tomo a cada uno con cuidado , ellos la abrazaron.

Saves algo Redfield , se que Robert lo representa el apellido de leon pero créeme que el come más que mis chicas en una semana – comento Billy

jejeje –rio rebecca

Al parecer tengo competencia , al tripe jeje – dijo chris cargando a Robert y asiéndolo cosquillas en el estomago , el pequeño le pego en la cabeza con el oso para , dejar de demostrar que no le gusta eso, todos rieron al ver que el pequeño le disgustaba que hieran eso a su cuerpo , vieron que estaba anocheciendo y ya tenía hambre.

Quieren algo que cenar?- pregunto jill

Eh… no te preocupes jill que, ya nosotros nos vamos jeje no queremos que te , esclavices en a cocina – respondió Billy

Pero, ella… interrumpió chris

No es verdad, linda no querremos que te desgaste tan rápido, los veremos luego – dijo rebecca , tomando a lucia en sus brazos ,ya Billy tenia a Rose y emy ellos salieron de la casa y desatibaron la alarma de seguridad del vehículo , ellos subieron en la parte de atrás a las tres lindas chicas , que aun dormían ellos miraron , y saludaron antes de entra al vehículo , chris y jill con melisa y Robert ellos , siempre andaban felices sin saber lo que en verdad pasaba en su alrededor .Chris , y Jill se vieron y solo sonrieron

Y de que hablaron tu y Billy?-pregunto jill

Cosa, de lo que me puede ser , mi sexy , candente y lista chica el amor de mi vida , jeje –respondió chris , acercándose a ella y dándole un beso muy dulce .Ellos , escucharon unas , pequeñas rizas ellos se , dejaron de besar y voltearon al ver que los gemelos , se habían levantado , ellos reían y se quejaban por ese lindo momento de sus padres , ellos se les acercaron , brincando de un salto del aquel mueble

Mamá, porque papá te hace eso?-pregunto Jr

Sí, porque para serles sinceros, es realmente asquerosa-dijo Lotter .Chris y Jill solo se vieron y rieron, los niños no entendía la mente de sus padres, ellos se dirigieron a la cocina, jill y chris colocaron a melisa y a Robert en sus asientos los gemelos se sentaron junto a ellos, mientras que chris buscaba en la nevera y jill encendía la cocina .

Las encontré, chicos hoy comeremos nuges de pollo y, para los bebes aquí esta unas ricas compotas de frutas – dijo chris colocando los nuges en el mesón y abriéndoles las dos envase y buscando dos pequeñas cucharas

Jill , tomo los nuges y los abrió , los echo con cuidado en el aceite caliente , chris por su parte el se sentó al lado de melisa y Robert y le empezó dar de comer , ellos como siempre asían un desastre cuando ambos primos estaban juntos , ellos ensuciaron a chris , cosa que el tomo como gracias al verlos tan felices , los gemelos ya se estaban muriendo del hambre , cuando se estaban volviendo a dormir escucharon la voz de su madre

Chicos, ya está listo – dijo jill colocando los platós en la mesa

Gracias, mamá-dijeron ambos dándole un, beso en la mejilla a jill , ella los abrazo

Hola a, todos lamento la gran tardan, es como dije mi familia está pasando un gran problema familiar , en fin espero que les guste mucho a todos este capítulos

**Respuestas**

**Gabyedro****: gracias linda me alegra , que te haya gustado , mucho *w***

**Alyssa Steel****: bueno , es muy lindo que , me hayas dicho eso jeje y si pero será algunos capítulos , donde estará algunos de esos , viejos recuerdos que , tuvieron esos dos **

Bueno los vemos en el próximo capítulo, estará jake con un personaje que , realmente se sorprenderán , bueno los vemos en la próxima besos y abrazos


	5. Solo por ella estas vivo

**Hola a, todos espero que les guste este capítulo: D **

**Primero, quiero dejar una pequeña disculpa por, haberme equivocado en, el día que Leon y Claire pisaron ambos Rancoon city no es el 26 es el 29 a los que son unos como dicen aquí en mi país uno chamitos , del 2008 para ariba o a los que solos se les aya olvidado esa fecha ese el dia , que dira oficialmente donde leon y claire se conocieron y , lose hay también sale ada y sherry ¬ r ¬ para , ser sincera a la linda agente peli rubia la paso porque ella quiere seguir los paso de nuestra amada Claire Redfield , la chica echa en el cielo me encanta los lema de las camisa de ella **_**Let me live y Made in Have**_** .Son realmente lindos los dos y ciertas curiosidades del juegos son como siertas pero , en la chaqueta de echa en el cielo ahorra tiene , otra coneccion a parte de nuestro amado chris , si me refiero a sherry y bueno , creo , solo creo que ese símbolo del angel es que ella , se mantiene unida con chris ,sherry y creo que con leon .Bueno espero que les guste este capítulo a todos :D**

**((Solo por ella, estás vivo)) **

_**&&&&Flashback&&&**_

**Cinco meses después de la desaparición de jake .**

Donde, estoy-pensó jake despertando, algo confuso .El miro a ser levanto y se dio cuenta, que estaba vendado con una herida en el pecho, el antes de tocarse, escucho a ahíjen entra, el al voltear el rostro , vio a la mujer que vio ase un dos atrás

Tranquilo, no te are daño –dijo la mujer de rojo

Que, es esto, donde demonios me trajiste esta vez-el chico dijo con, un tono de rencor

Yo, no era esa, ella era mi querida hermana malvada soy **Ada, Ada Wong** y sé que eres el hijo de Wesker –dijo con una voz muy seria, pero dando una sonrisa de medio lado

Eh..y qué demonios quieres de , mi y porque me has ayudado?-pregunto algo , molesto

Yo, nada en realidad, pero para mi hija eres muy importante-dijo dando unos pasos a la izquierda

Quien es ella?-pregunto algo confuso sin dejar de mirarla

Ella es, **Naoko Li Wong** , mi única y amada hija y también es tu media hermana –dijo sin rodeo .Jake , vio que ella tenía un cierto parecido a él , en sus ojos su fracción de la cara lo único diferente era su tono , de cabello ya que ella es pelo negro igual que su madre

Se, que nunca, los conocimos pero solo, por ella, estás vivo - dijo, mirándolo serio y tomando de la mano a naoko

Sabes, de lo que él era?-el chico , giro su cabeza para pregunto , mirando a naoko

Sí, señor muller . Dijo jake, mi madre, pudo esconderse de el por un buen tiempo, se lo que hizo mucho antes que yo naciera – dijo, la joven seriamente

jum.. Ese infeliz no tiene fin – pensó jake

Sabes, que la suerte de él te tiene, vivo – ada dijo, riendo sarcásticamente

Y yo, quiero que sepas, que si no fuera que tus eres la madre de mi media hermana, en este momento, te rompería la cara – dijo jake, levantándose de la cama

jaja.. E peleado con cosas peores, tu solo eres una simple mosca para todo , lo que he vivido – ada respondió a la amenaza , teniendo un tono muy serio y colocándose de , frente a frente a jake

Madre, jake por favor basta – dijo la joven poniéndose en, el medio .Ada se , sorprendió , al ver que , la joven chica la había , rompió su primera regla no combinar emociones en el trabajo

Que, te he dicho, naoko – dijo algo molesta

Madre se, de lo que me dijiste, pero él es mi hermano- dijo la joven, algo asustada, al ver tan molesta su madre

No te, atrevas a pegarle a una niña, tu problema soy yo no ella –dijo jake , tomando la mano a la joven .Ada al , ver ese comportamiento de , protección de jake , solo dio una sonrisa

Sabes, que me impresionas, señor Muller tan solo un 35 minutos que, a despertado y ya le caes bien a su propia hermana, en las gavetas esta una ropa más decente, vístase que lo espero abajo –dijo en un tono, serio y abriendo la puerta para retirase de la habitación

Si, jake por favor no se tarde lo estaremos esperando –dijo la joven, algo feliz saliendo del cuarto

Pon fin solo, jake se sentó en el borde de la cama a pensar lo, que le había ocurrido

Sherry, debes de pensar que estoy muerto – dijo jake, para sí mismo, en ese momento dirigió su mirada, a su pecho lleno de vendas, el no se imaginaba en daño que , se produjo al hacer ese trabajo , en Italia .El se levanto y reviso la gaveta , lo primero que encontró fueron unos lindos mocasines color negro azulado y al ver más a detalle , vio un elegante esmoquin , el lo tomo y com mucho cuidado se comenzó a vestirse. Ada y naoko tenían ya una hora esperando que, jake , cuando se dieron cuenta que ya estaba listo .

Y que, como me veo?-pregunto el chico , con picardía

Nada, mal jake- respondió la joven regalándole una sonrisa sincera

Y, dónde estoy?-pregunto serio mirando, a ada

Esto, es una de, mis tantas casa jake estamos en Tokio, si te sientes más cómodo estabas en un coma de cinco meses, te encontrado en una parte de roma estabas muy mal, joven me tome la molestia en meterme en el , registro civil internacional y ponerte como muerto –dijo la asiática

Que , hiciste , que ..Porque demonios has hecho eso?- pregunto , algo molesto

Primero, las palabrotas tuyas no, las quiero que las digas frente a mi hija, esta entendido y segundo lo hice porque no quiero que esas mascotas, como la llamaba su padre, venga a molestar aquí –respondió, algo molesta

Madre, por favor cálmate-dijo la joven, acercándose a donde estaba su madre

Lo siento, naoko por hablar así, pero quiero que seas como eres mi niña obediente, está claro – dijo ada para su hija

Jake ,al ver eso solo tomo , asiento en uno de los muebles y vio , algo de preocupación en el rosto de ambas .

Nuestro, padre no fue un gran hombre lo sabes?-comento la joven sin dejar de mirar a su madre

Sí , eso lo sé –respondió, el chico sin rodeo

Cuando, mi madre me tenía en el vientre ella tuvo muchos problemas con, el bueno cuando lo mato el señor Redfield , creíamos que por su muerte todo acabaría , pero mi madre nunca lo pensó – dijo la joven

Pensé que rancoon city nunca , lobería pero , cuando me contrataron hace dos años atrás era por ese lunático de Simoos , el iluso se enamoro de mi la , mujer de azul era su más mejorado y uno invento que le salió y que bien y por lo que puedo recordar por el tiempo que le trabaje a wesker el tenia un joven , un tal Steve -dijo ada , recordando viejas cosas que le habían pasado , al través de los años

Quien es, Steve?-pregunto jake

El, bueno esa cosa despertó cuando, los soldados de la Bsaa , acabaron con el experimento apocalíptico de Carla mi querida gemela malvada , el lo programo wesker para vengarse de los que los traicionaron por , eso fue lo que hice no quiero ver ese idiota pedante aquí , en mi cada – dijo ada , algo molesta

Y, que hay de…dijo jake

De quien la chica Birkin ella, está bien ella, esta con un buen amigo míoy un amigo del pasado de ella, lo conoces?-pregunto algo , curiosa

Creo que ya se quien hablas -

Bueno, porque no se conocen mejor, ya que son medios hermanos – ada, comento como para salir del tema de ella y sacarle alguna información personal a jake

Si, hermano, dijo jake- dijo naoko feliz con lo que, había dicho su madre

Tranquila, tú me puedes decir así, y bueno como dicen en mi país las damas primero- dijo jake

Bueno tengo 10 años, me gusta las mariposas, me gusta ayudar a mi madre a pintar y a cocinar, muy poco salgo y si lo hago voy con mi madre a donde ella valla ,se manejar 20 tipos de armas y se defenderme con un cuchillo , ahorra te toca ati hermano – dijo la joven , feliz por hablar con ahíjen diferente

Eh…tengo 22 años, soy un mercenario, no se cocinar y trabajo para, el que mejor me paje – dijo el chico, siéndole sincero a la joven , ella solo rio .

Porque, te ríes?- pregunto sonriendo solo un poco

Porque, te iba a pedir que me ayudaras en, la cocina pero veo que solo me estorbarías hermano- dijo la joven riendo

ada , solo observaba el comportamiento de ambos , cuando vio que su teléfono sonó , al ver la pantalla del móvil vio que era un numero privado , ella contesto la llamada

Hola, me da gusto de hablar contigo otra, el hombre desde la otra línea

Como , encontraste mi numero?.-

No fue, sencillo ya que te declaraste muerta, ada ya pasaron 17 años que vimos por primera vez.-

Sí, eso lo sé qué quiere?-pregunto algo molesta

Yo, bueno se lo que tanto quieres y tu lo que yo quiero, que tal si quieres hacer un trabajito para mi.-

No, créelo Estoy feliz como estoy, **Steve Burnside **y si la quieres no creo que te la de , en bandeja de oro jajaja .-

Ya veremos, eso ese maldito agente pagara las consecuencia e igual que tu.-

Ja..Dices muchas cosas pero al final caras como todos.-

Eso dices, tú y por cierto se que la niña que tenias en tu vientre vive , no quieres que le suceda algo a tu niña a….-

Infeliz si te atreves a tocarla, ni los militares y ni el agente que tanto odias podar saber lo que te hare, si la tocas maldito idiota.-

Oh… que mal, me encanta, las mujeres así que lastimas que a mí me encanta otra.-

Y a mí no, me gustan idiotas como tu.-

Oh.. Que mal, eso me hace que me sienta mal, hermosa, Nos veremos muy pronto.- dijo, colgando el teléfono, en ese momento ada , estaba algo sorprendida por la llamada de Steve , nunca , ni el mismo leon la había localizado , tan bien como él , esos pensamientos pasaban por la cabeza de ada , cuando naoko noto que su madre , estaba algo pensativa , ella fue a preguntarle que , le ocurría

Madre, te ocurre algo, con un cliente?-

No mi cielo, no es nada de eso.-

Bueno, está bien lo que pasa es que te noto algo, tensa.-

No, tranquila hija mi a, estaré mejor y porque no invitas a jake a , que te ayude a cocinar y así le puedes enseñar , algunas cosas tuyas.-

Oh…claro que si , ya casi se me olvida .- se inclino y le da un beso en la mejilla y va directamente donde esta jake

Ok, hermano, te puedes quitar ese esmoquin ya que, me ayudaras a cocinar.-

Yo , pero si quemo algo?.-

No, tranquilo hombre por eso yo, y mi madre estaremos ahí para , ayudarte.-

Si, Jake , así tendrán un momento entre ustedes y una cosa mas no quemes mi cocina , ok .-

Tranquila, madre, el estará con migo para eso.-

Y si hago estallar algo , que a harás?.-

Juro, que lo lamentaras y bueno hija ya sabes lo que me gusta.-

Si, madre.-dijo alegremente

jake , se levanto de su a ciento y empezó quitándose el chaleco del esmoquin y se fue con naoko a la cocina , ada solamente observaba , sin poder evitar pensar en aquella llamada

_**&&&&Fin del Flashback&&&**_

_**Washington D.C **_

Que, lindo madre que nada haya cambiado de todo por esta parte.-

Si, hija.-

jake , no dice nada solo ve le paisaje pasar .

Hermano, te sucede algo?-

Eh…no naoko es solo que nunca me , e parado a hacer turismo en este lugar.-

Jake , para tu información , no haremos eso ya que ire a una importarte reunión , con mis informantes , mientras ustedes se quedaran , en la sala de espera dudas?-

No, madre, por mi no hay ninguna.-

Yo, si porque estamos aquí, ya me tienes cansado me llevas, como si yo fuera un monigote.-

ada , solo lo vio y arqueo una sega en seña de desprecio .Había un silencio incomodo en , esos momentos , cuando el conductor de la limosina , loteo a ver a ada

Señorita , Wong ya llegamos la espero?.-

Sera, mejor que venga ya a las seis, en punto se puntal.-

Claro, señorita wong , como usted desee .-

el se estaciono , lo más cerca del lujoso edificio , al salir de la limosina , jake no dejo de demostrar que estaba realmente obstinado , estar siguiendo órdenes de ada , ellos se fueron a la puerta principal del edificio fueron , recibido por una elegante hombre de etiqueta .

Bienvenidos, es un gran honor que nos complazca con su, visita señorita wong .- dijo tomándole la , mano y besándola

El placer es mío, por favor , que mis invitados estén cómodos mientras estoy, en la reunión.-

Entendido, madan por favor pasen adelante.-dijo , guiándolo a una pequeña pero , muy elegante sala de estar Jake y Naoko entraron .

Hija, cuando, termine los vendré a buscar.-ada dijo mirándolos a ambos

Ok.- dijo la joven, dejándola sola con jake en ese cuarto

Eh…y hermano , porque tan serio?.-pregunto la jovencita

No es nada, solo pensando.-

Ah… y bueno , de quieres hablar?.-

No se , tal vez que comeré ,aquí tal vez pida de todo un poco , para ser molestar a tu mamá .- Jake , dijo en forma de broma , para ser reír a su hermana

la joven rio , por aquel comentario , jake disfrutaba estar con naoko .

Te , gusta verme feliz hermano?.-pregunto muy inocente mente , la joven

Bueno, si luces muy linda , cuando sonríes me recuerda….-

A Sherry , cierto?.-

Jake, no le respondió y negó con la cabeza, naoko se le acerco y le dio un abrazo.

Jake , se que sientes muy mal , pero sé que algún momento , se podrán reencontrad ,no me gusta ver a mi hermano mayor tan triste.- dijo con una voz muy ronca

Jake , Suspiro

No ..naoko no estoy pensando en eso , además ella está en buenas manos de su tutor original , creo que ya hasta se a olvidado de mi.- dijo con un tono de desilusión

Mi madre , me dijo que no digiera nada , pero ella como sabe que estas muerto , quiere recupera tu cuerpo ,ella hace tres meses , ella estaba en Italia en el lugar de donde te encontramos.- dijo algo desesperada

Qué, pero porque no me dijiste a caso no confías , en mi?.- dijo algo sorprendió por aquel comentario

Si confió en ti pero , mi madre me dijo que no digiera nada perdóname , se que estas sufriendo .- dijo , en una voz ronca y que sus ojos le caían unas pequeñas jotas cristalinas de su pequeño pero delicado rosto .Jake , le rompia el corazón verla llorar , le recordaba cierto modo a su madre , las lagrimas que ella boto , le sufrimiento que paso , por el abandono de wesker en ellos , el se arrodillo y saco un pequeño pañuelo blando de su bolsillo y le empezó a limpiarle el rosto .

Perdóname, hermano se que ahorra no te caigo bien .-dijo la joven algo triste

Tu , si me agradas linda recuerda esto en mi , presencia no quiero que tu linda carita se llene de lagrimas lo prometes?.-

Si… pero.. yo.-

Tranquila, es como dijiste que , tal vez muy pronto nos reencontremos ella y yo .- jake ,dijo con un tono alegre para aparentar su preocupación por sherry

Mientras tanto ya ada se encontraba en el quinto piso , ella entro a una sala de reuniones muy elegante , el salón tenía una vista muy hermosa , ella vio cada parte de esa sala , al llegar al final de la sala vio , una portátil , conectada a un dispositivo de video be .Ella , había y encendió la portátil , y consigue conectase con su jefe e informante , mas confiable , por los momentos .

Hola , siempre de puntual.-

Hola, tu sabes cómo soy yo .-

Sí , eso es lo que me hace que confié en ti .-

Y , para que soy buena?.-

Bueno , según tu viejo amigo Steve por unos informante en seis meses habrá un brote de plagas y al parecer , el investigo en si mismo , cosa que hizo que el virus que el carga en su cuerpo evolucionara , a una capacidad inigualable.-

Mm… asi que el gran idiota investigo en si mismo.- pensó ada

Aun que bueno, e podido infiltraste a donde , están ubicado ellos en las costas de Alaska hay en una pequeña zona muerta se encuentra la ubicación esta de ese virus la evolución del virus verónica , para serte más exacto.-

Que, lindo y cuando lo quieres?-

Lo más pronto, posible y recuerde que solo tu eres la única , que puede salir y entra sin problema .-

Oh.. Me alagas , me vas a ser sonrojar , y por cierto cuando podremos vernos?.-

Todo, a su tiempo Srta. Wong y por cierto , su otro amigo esta en la cuidad ,su ubicación dice que esta en un hospital no tan legos donde te encuestas.-

El estará bien, esta con su familia.-

Mm.. le incomode mi comentario?.- pregunto muy sarcásticamente

No , tranquilo ya el y yo superamos nuestras diferencias , y cada quien tomo su camino , me entiendes .-

Por supuesto, que comprendo.-

Y bueno tal vez, necesite la ayuda de el y su cuñado algún momento .-

Oh, es muy adorable escucharla decir que ofrecerá su ayuda a los militares.-

Sabes, es muy divertido hacerlo .-

Lo puedo notar, pero quiero dejarte claro que no se desvié de su misión.-Dijo aquel hombre terminando la , comunicación dejando a ada , con la palabra en la boca .

Ada, suspiro. Ella dio unos pequeños pasos a la gran ventana para ,ver la gran vista que tenia

Así que estas en la cuidad leon, mm..muy pronto los veremos de nuevo los sobrevivientes.- ada , dijo así misma de manera sarcástica .

En ese momento , ella decide que ya era tarde para estar solamente hay , ella tenía que estar con su hija y por lo mas que ella no desee con jake muller , ella tomo el elevador y piso el primer piso ,al llegar fue atendida por el generante nuevamente .

Madan , ya a terminado?.-Pregunto con mucha elegancia

Si , y ahorra me dirijo a donde están mis acompañantes .-

Oh.. Claro ellos están bien se les llevaron , unos pequeños entremeses y no se preocupe , que eso va cortesía de nosotros .-

Oh , es muy gentil , no sé cómo pagarle su molestia .- ada dijo muy seductoramente

Me complace de su comentario madan , venga con migo la llevare donde están ellos .- Digo , dirigiéndola al salón donde se encontraba jake y naoko , al habri las puertas vieron a ambos hermanos , comiendo y charlando ada , por dentro está realmente feliz ver a su pequeña , realmente feliz algo en ada , al verla le recordaba su infancia , su pequeña infancia, ella dio pequeños pasos hasta donde están , ella fue recibida por los tiernos abrazos de su pequeña , ella correspondió el abrazó

Me e , perdido de algo?.- pregunto ada acariciándole el cabello a su hija

La pequeña , negro con la cabeza pero , en una forma muy tranquila para no dejarle demostrar , ninguna sospecha a su madre.

Mm.. y como se portaron?.-

Bien , madre hemos estado aquí esperándote como dijiste y no ocasionamos ningún desorden .-

Si puedo verlo.-ada dijo , girando a ver a jake

Jake , se les acerca a , ella cosa que hizo que naoko tomara la mano de jake ada , miro a jake tratando en ella sacar una sonrisa al , recordar el tiempo que el a permanecido en lado de ellas dos .

Y a donde vamos ahorra?.- pregunto jake

Al hotel, no hemos llegado aquí para, ser turismo.- ada respondió

Pero , madre yo quería ir al museo…- dijo la joven algo triste por el comentario de su madre

Tranquila hija, que para todo hay tiempo .- respondió ada

mm.. –

Naoko , sale delante de ellos , dejando a ada y a jake solos , jake en su interior no quería , hablar con ada , a pesar que ya tenían un tiempo que las conocía a ambas , el solo bajo su cabeja pero ada lo veía no por lo que veía por fuera sino por las pocas veces que se quedaba con el a solas .

Tu , no eres tan malo no es verdad?.-

Jake , solo la observo y no le dijo nada , cosa que ada se lo tomo como un si

Se, que no te agrado eso lo se desde que te ayude a ti y a sherry en china.-

Así, que fuiste tú.-

De nada , era mi primera misión salvarle el culo a los dos niños de papá.- ada lo dijo con mucho sarcasmo y ironía.

Porque, no haces algo nuevo y te callas.- dijo jake ,algo molesto

Oh.. Hice enojar el nene.-dijo riendo sarcásticamente y doblando los brazos.

Jake , antes de poder reacionar , contra los insultos de ada escucho la puerta al voltease vio a su pequeña hermana , ella los miro muy raro a los dos como si hubiera visto algo realmente espantoso , ada al verle el rosto le pregunta

Mi cielo, que te sucede, parece que has visto un fantasma. Ada dijo con un tono de preocupación

No , madre no es eso sino que ya me avisaron que la limosina esta en el estacionamiento esperándonos ,pero quisiera saber que ocurre esta vez estuvieron peleando de nuevo?.-dijo la joven doblando los brazos y arqueando una ceja

No , naoko no , es nada solo es que me tropecé .- jake dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió para que su joven hermana no diera un discursó de buenos modales a ellos otra vez

Eso , es cierto madre?-

Si cariño y bueno que hacemos aquí , ya deberíamos estar haya.-

Si , ven hermano .- dijo la joven tomando la mano de jake

Cuando jake y naoko salió , ada quedo pensativa de lo que acababa de pasar con ella y jake realmente ,le gustaba aselo enojar , le recordaba a wesker es cierto modo ,ella agradecía que su pequeña solo mente saco su rosto pero de todo que es , ella era muy idéntica a ella cuando tenia su edad . ellos se despidieron del gerente y de algunos que los había , ya estaba anocheciendo vieron que la limosina ya estaba esperando en el mismo lugar que los había dejado anteriormente , ellos llegaron así ella fueron recibido nuevamente por el chofer

Buenas tardes , Srta. wong estoy como prometi.-

Me alegra, ya sabes donde de llevarnos.-

Eso lo se , por favor suban .-

Jak , ada y naoko , subieron a la limosina , ellos vieron las luces de las noches , a ada le recordaba a parís , en su corta visita por las aquella cuidad de la luz , en cambio de jake y naoko , solo hablaban y chalaban , en ocasiones reían de cosas que se comentaban .

Madre , se que no estamos aquí para ser turismo , pero cuando terminemos tu trabajo podemos visitar los museos de aquí?.- la joven pregunto girando a ver , a su madre

Lo pensare, linda pero por los momentos hay que terminar, el trabajo para que así jake , pueda irse .- dijo ada ,con un tono serio cosa que hizo que su hija se girara a ver a jake

No , pongas palabras de en mi boca , además me gusta hacerte molestar ada y me agrada estar con mi hermana.- jake dijo en una forma , que ada , solo dio como respuesta una pequeña riza al pesar el tiempo que , tenía con el ya le ha venido a tener cariño .Pero , la joven no entendía nada , lo que pasaba .

Entonces te quedaras hermano?- la joven pregunto algo curiosa

Eh.. veremos , linda pero disfrutare cada momento , con tigo , eres mi hermana.-

Oh.. Gracias.- dijo la joven dándole un tierno abrazo

Qué lindo, pero muy pronto llegaremos asi , que ponemos cambiarnos en , el hotel hay ropa para los tres , creo que no es de tu gusto jake pero te la tienes que poner o si no me haré la molestia a vestirte .- ada lo dijo , como si fuera una broma para ver la expresión de jake sobre eso

Ja… yo me visto solo desde que tengo memorias, pero de todos modos gracias.-

Oh… bueno yo pensaba porque yo era capaz de cambiarte hasta los pañales y darte leche, con chocolate.-

JAjaja.. .- Jake rio irónicamente. En ese momento el chofer se había detenido .

Llegamos, Srta Wong.-

Muchas gracias, Sr Carey ya sabes a quien cóbrale.-

Entendido, madan hasta luego.-

Todos se habían bajado de la limosina ellos vieron el gran edificio que estaba en frente de ellos era realmente hermoso, ello admiraron tal belleza en sus propias narices, cuando fueron atendidos por el seguridad de afuera.

Oh.. Buenas noches bienvenidos a _**Lost for Dante**_ sean bienvenidos, vallan a la sala de recesión.- dijo el hombre abriéndole , la puerta para que pasen .ellos llegaron a una elegante , cómoda y muy cálida sala donde solamente estaba una linda jovencita , como de 20 a 21 años de edad pelo castaño ojos verdes oscuros .

Hola, Soy la Sra Ada, tengo una reservación aquí.-

La joven estaba , algo distraída por su teléfono , hablando con su madre , cuando se voltio y vio a ada ella se asunto pensando que le habían escuchado o una expresión de sorprendido .

Eh… lo …siento …- dijo la jovencita algo asustada

No te preocupes por eso pero .._**Katie Lovegood **_.- ada dijo mirando su identificación que tenía en su pecho derecho

Eh... su habitación aquí la tengo es la 108 tome, su llave de acceso y la tarjeta del elevador.- dijo la joven dándole las cosas a ada , ella estaba , un poco nerviosa por la presencia de jake

Gracias, una recomendación no mas distracciones , o acaso quiere perder su empleo?.-

No, Madan no volverá a pasar.- dijo bajando la cabeza y con un tono muy bajo, pero sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Jake , ada y naoko notaron, ellos se dirigieron al elevador .

Hermano, viste, como te veía?- dijo la joven, algo que tomo de sorpresa a jake

De seguro, ni lo noto hija .-

Hermano, como puedes estar tan siego, ella casi se le cae la mandíbula al verte .-

Pero, yo pensaba que solamente estaba distraída.-

Y yo nací ayer jake , al parecer todos los hombres son iguales.-

Y porque ese comentario?-

Ya lo veras, solo muy pronto, pero lo veras.-

Madre, ya llegamos.-dijo la joven mirando que las puerta de elevador se habían

Ellos, salieron y vieron un pasillos de puras puertas de apartamento, ellos fueron hasta el final del pasillo donde se encontraba su puerta, ada paso la llave al habir la puerta vio el hermoso lugar donde estarían una semana jake y naoko entraron naoko, fue a ver las habitaciones, jake la cocina ada por otra parte dirigió a la gran ventana que tenía una vista realmente hermosa, del lugar.

Me gustaría que esto ya termine..ada dijo con un tono muy bajo pero muy triste .

Naoko ,en ese momento se le acerco a ella y le dio un tierno abrazo a ella , cosa que no era raro ,ada se sentía realmente segura y fuerte por los abrazos de su hija , su única y amada hija , mientras que jake las observa desde la cocina .

Es increíble, eres un infeliz Albert Wesker , en hacer sufrir a dos mujeres.- jake dijo así mismo , pensando a todo lo que su madre y el vivieron en la ausencia de wesker y al ver como había cambiado ,por solamente por la traición que wesker le dio a ella al él enterase que sería padre .

**Bueno a todos, lo lamento por la tardanza bueno para ser sincera ya empecé la universidad Dx dios pero que fastidio lo digo porque mis clases son en las mañanas y eso me agota en ocasiones vengo durmiendo a mi casa y bueno se que les tomo de sorpresa que ada aquí, en mi fic también tenga una hija y de Wesker ,pero bueno lo de la hija de ada eso lo sabrán , cuando leon y claire le echen el cuento lo que había paso entre ellos a sherry **

**y bueno *)**_**Yuna-Tidus-Love**__**: **_**Bueno , se lo que te refieres y bueno espero que te guste este capitulo .**

**Aclaro a todos, los capítulos van a tardar a respecto que el problema que tuvieron los profesores universitario sobre el gobierno, sinceramente le voy a decir esto que coloquialmente que por culpa del gobierno porque, hay que decirlo así ya que ellos no le dieron importancias hasta ahora y en estos momentos técnicamente nos sacaran la chica hasta el 13 de diciembre que finaliza el semestre perdido, a culpa de la falta de presupuesto de los profesores.**

**PD: recuerden en comentar, no importa si tienen cuenta o no o que la crítica , sea para acomodar o corregir algunas cosas para el próximo capítulo , etc..**

**Los quiero mucho, besos y abrazos **

**De alias la morenaza.*w* **


End file.
